


Make me feel it

by Ettelven



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin Arlert is a Good Bro, Erwin Smith Is a Good Bro, Everyone Is Gay, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Playboy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shy Eren Yeager, Student Eren Yeager, Virgin Eren Yeager
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 17,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ettelven/pseuds/Ettelven
Summary: Levi Ackerman je sebevědomý sukničkář, úspěšný podnikatel a má prakticky všechno, co chce. Co se ale stane, když se tento nespoutaný muž setká s citlivým, mladým studentem, kterému vztah na jednu noc nic neříká? Propadne mladý a nezkušený Eren Leviho kouzlu osobnosti?
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nejen že mi nepatří postavy, ale nepatří mi ani příběh. Příběh dodala kamarádka, která ovšem nemá účet na AO3, takže to posílám já, originál si můžete přečíst i na wattpadu (žádné změny v příběhu nejsou).
> 
> Levi- tučně  
> Eren- normálně

**Ráno jsem se probudil s pořádnou kocovinou. Není divu, včera jsem toho vypil vážně hodně. Otočil jsem se na bok, že se pokusím ještě usnout. Opatrně jsem otevřel oči a vedle sebe spatřil hnědovlasého spícího kluka. Chvíli jsem se vzpamatovával, ale pak mi došlo, že jsem ho potkal v tom baru, kde jsem pil. Bavili jsme se tam spolu, tancovali a pili. Vím, že byl opilejší než já a tak jsem ho vzal k sobě. Myslím, že se jmenuje Eren. Přišli jsme domů a...moc si toho nepamatuju. Spíš takový útržky. Opatrně jsem vstal, abych ho nevzbudil. Rozhlídl se okolo postele, kde bylo veškeré naše oblečení. Veškeré. Už si vzpomínám. Hned jsme se doma začali líbat a svlékat. Prohrábl jsem oblečení a našel obal od kondomu. Hned vedle něj byl i jeho obsah. Vypadal nepoužitě. Takže na to nedošlo. Tak buď jsme usnuli dřív, než na to došlo nebo to zkrátka nešlo. Přikláním se k druhé možnosti. Alespoň co se týče mě. Sebral jsem oblečení a šel do koupelny, kde jsem to všechno hodil do pračky a šel si dát sprchu. Vyšel jsem ze sprchy, omotal si kolem pasu ručník, další si dal okolo ramen a nechal na něj kapat vodu z vlasů. Otevřel jsem dveře z koupelny a šel do ložnice pro čisté oblečení. Otevřel jsem dveře a z postele na mě koukal ten kluk s dost vyděšeným výrazem.**

Probudil jsem se a strašně mě bolela hlava. Včera jsem se šel opít do baru, ale to je tak všechno, na co si momentálně vzpomínám. Otočil jsem se na bok. Ta postel je tak měkká. A voní. Tak krásně voní. Tuhle vůni nepoznávám. Rychle jsem otevřel oči a zjistil, že jsem v úplně cizí posteli, v úplně cizím pokoji a úplně cizím bytě. Můj šok umocnil fakt, že jsem úplně nahý a okolo postele je rozházené oblečení. Přitáhl jsem si peřinu blíž k tělu a posadil se na posteli. Ruku si držel na hlavě kvůli bolesti a snažil se na něco vzpomenout. Vtom se otevřeli dveře a v nich stál muž menšího vzrůstu s černými vlasy, které si sušil ručníkem. Další ručník měl kolo pasu. Měl vypracované tělo. Proboha nad čím to teď přemýšlím, vždyť já toho chlapa vůbec nepoznávám. Jsem v cizím pokoji s cizím chlapem. A oba jsme téměř nahý. ,,Vyspalej?" zeptal se mě. Začal jsem pištět jak malá holka. Myslím, že to vůbec nečekal, protože nadskočil a překvapeně na mě zíral. Jo, nebyla to úplně nejlepší reakce, ale jak mám sakra jinak reagovat?

**Když začal ječet, docela mě to překvapilo. Asi si na ten včerejšek nepamatuje, ale to není důvod tak ječet, ne? Tiskl si peřinu na tělo, měl rudý tváře a vykulené oči. Byl roztomilý. Věřím, že musí být šok, probudit se někde, kde seš poprvé a s někým, koho jsi včera ještě ani neznal. ,,Sklapni, bolí mě hlava." řekl jsem nevrle. Mám kocovinu a on tady bude ječet. Přešel jsem ke skříni, vytáhl z ní oblečení a odešel z pokoje se převléct. Pak jsem hned zamířil do kuchyně, kde jsem si udělal kafe. Na snídani teď nemám ani pomyšlení, kafe mi bude stačit. Sedl jsem si ke stolu, opřel si hlavu o ruku a upíjel z hrnku.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi- tučně  
> Eren- normálně

Snažil jsem se co nejdříve vzpamatovat. Posbíral jsem si oblečení a rychle se do něj nevlékl. Pomalu jsem vyšel z pokoje. Opatrně jsem našlapoval a chodbou přešel až do další místnosti. Seděl tam ten kluk u stolu a něco pil. Díval jsem se na něj a on mi pohled oplácel. Bylo trapný ticho. Ten kluk mi přišel ještě menší než já a to i já jsem na kluka docela malý. Sebevědomí z něj ale doslova sršelo a o přirozené autoritě a nebezpečném výrazu nemluvím. ,Jedno špatný slovo a umřeš.' Něco takovýho říkal jeho výraz. ,,Vyspal ses?" položil mi znovu tu samou otázku. ,,J-jo, děkuju." řekl jsem nervózně. ,,Dáš si kafe? Něco k jídlu?" zeptal se. ,,Voda stačí, děkuju." odpověděl jsem mu. ,,Sedni si. Je ti blbě?" nečekal bych, že bude tak příjemný. ,,Dobrý." řekl jsem a posadil se. ,,Moc si toho nepamatuju." řekl jsem mu a on se na mě jen tak díval, jako bych měl pokračovat.

**Je mi jasný, že si toho moc nepamatuje, ale co po mě chce? Mám mu odvyprávět celou včerejší noc? ,,Mě to je jasný, že si toho moc nepamatuješ." řekl jsem jen. Sklopil pohled. Jako by se bál na něco zeptat. ,,M-my to...m-my s-spolu.." nedokončil to, ale já věděl, na co chce zeptat. ,,Kdybychom spolu spali, tak mi věř, že bys to poznal." řekl jsem mu a povytáhl obočí. Zrudnul a očima jezdil po místnosti. ,,Kolik ti je?" musel jsem se zeptat. ,,Je mi osmnáct." řekl. Alespoň že tak. Nerad bych zjistil, že jsem si sem přitáhl a málem ohnul nezletilýho kluka. Mám své zásady. Pečlivě jsem si ho prohlédl. Je hezký. Myslím, že holky po něm jedou. Má hnědé vlasy ledabyle rozcuchané. Krásné velké modrozelené oči. Postavu nemá kdovíjak vypracovanou, ale ani tak to nevypadá špatně. Řekl bych, že je přitažlivý. Svým vlastním způsobem dost atraktivní. ,,Jak se jmenuješ?" chtěl jsem vědět jeho celé jméno. ,,Eren Jaeger." řekl okamžitě. V duchu jsem se usmál, ale navenek jsem na sobě nedal nic znát. ,,Jsem Levi." řekl jsem mu a on se na mě podíval s rudými tvářemi. ,,Červenáš se." řekl jsem pobaveně. ,,J-já...tohle jsem nikdy ještě neudělal." nervózně zadrmolil. ,,Nikdy jsi u nikoho nepřespal?" zeptal jsem se ho.**

Jasně, že jsem přespával u kamarádů, ale nikdy jsem nespal u cizího chlapa úplně nahej. Už docela dlouho vím, že se mi líbí kluci, ale ještě jsem s žádným nespal. Vlastně jsem se s pár klukama jen líbal. ,,J-jo, jen ne u někoho cizího." je mi strašně trapně. Jsem rád, že jsme spolu nic neměli. Ne že by se mi nelíbil, ale prostě na tohle nejsem. Vztahy na jednu noc prostě neuznávám. ,,Co je?" zeptal se mě po chvíli. Tak nějak jsem nevěděl, na co naráží. ,,Prosim?" zvedl jsem pohled. ,,Seš ze mě nervózní?" zeptal se přímo. Jak to sakra poznal? ,,T-trochu." přiznal jsem. Vstal a přešel ke mně. Shlížel na mě a prstem zvedl bradu. Podíval jsem se mu do očí. Má krásný oči. ,,Chceš uvolnit?" dýchl mi na tvář a mě přejel mráz po zádech.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi- tučně  
> Eren- normálně

**Prudce mě od sebe odstrčil. Musel jsem se chytit stolu, abych udržel rovnováhu. Abych pravdu řekl, na tohle nejsem zvyklý a ani si na to zvykat nechci. Ne že by se mi občas nelíbila vzpurná povaha milence, ale málokdo si tohle dovolí. Podíval jsem se na něj. Vyděšeně se na mě díval. ,,Co to děláš?" zeptal se vystrašeně. ,,Nic co bys sám nechtěl, hm?" řekl jsem prostě a udělal k němu krok. Vystřelil ze židle a obešel stůl tak, aby stál naproti mě, ale mezi námi byl stůl. ,,T-tohle ne." vykoktal ze sebe. ,,Na tohle já nejsem." řekl úplně rudý. ,, Proč jsi se mnou tedy včera šel?" zeptal jsem se ho. ,,J-já si to nepamatuju, byl jsem na mol! Máte ve zvyku brát si domů náhodný ožralý lidi v baru? J-jste úchyl?" klepal se. ,,Zopakuj to." řekl jsem pevným hlasem a udělal jsem krok okolo stolu. Eren ho udělal taky na druhou stranu. ,,Možná bych měl jít." řekl. Jen jsem zvedl obočí a uvolnil mu cestu ke vchodovým dveřím. Chvíli váhal, ale po chvilce vystřelil rovnou ke dveřím, sebral svoje boty a zabouchl dveře. No, a já to asi půjdu dospat, pořád mi není nejlíp. Šel jsem do ložnice, rozvalil se na postel a snažil se ještě usnout.**   
  


Vyběhl jsem od něj, boty si nazul až před domem a rozešel jsem se po ulici. Najednou jsem ale zjistil, že u sebe nemám mobil. A ani peněženku. Já to asi nechal u něj. To snad ne, já se tam nemůžu vrátit. Nakonec jsem zahodil veškerou hrdost a vrátil jsem se. Zazvonil jsem a čekal až přijde otevřít. Za chvíli se otevřeli dveře a v nich stál Levi se stále dost rozcuchanými vlasy a dost naštvaným výrazem. Možná jsem to přece jen neměl dělat. Povytáhl obočí a čekal, co řeknu. ,,Zapomněl jsem si tu mobil a peněženku." řekl jsem polohlasem a sklopil jsem oči. Levi nechal otevřené dveře a rozešel se směrem k místnosti, kde jsem se dnes probudil. Vešel jsem, zul se a cupital jsem za ním. Čekal jsem, že mi pomůže ty věci najít, ale to jsem se zmýlil. Rozvalil se na posteli a naprosto mě ignoroval. Očima jsem jezdil po místnosti. Všechno to leželo na nočním stolku hned vedle postele. Vzal jsem peněženku, klíče a strčil je do kapsy. Mobil jsem se snažil odemknout, ale byl úplně vybitý. Moje poslední záchrana na to, jak se dostat domů v podobě navigace se právě zhroutila. Vůbec nevím, kde se teď nacházím. Podíval jsem se na Leviho. Měl zavřený oči, ale asi ještě nespal. ,,Ehm...nenasměroval bys mě, alespoň do centra?" zeptal jsem se potichu. Otevřel oči a podíval se na mě tím svým zvláštním pohledem. Poklepal na místo vedle sebe na posteli. Opatrně jsem se teda posadil na postel vedle něj. Prstem mi ukázal, ať k němu jdu blíž. Neochotně jsem se nad něj naklonil. Najednou měl vzal za ruku, kterou jsem se opíral a rychle mě přetočil pod sebe. Naklonil se nade mě a díval se mi do očí. Byl tak strašně blízko. Ruce mi držel vedle hlavy a svým tělem zajistil to mé. Nemohl jsem se pohnout. ,,A co za to?" zeptal se mě.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi - tučně  
> Eren - normálně

**,,Prosím, ne." zaškemral. Tohle mě vážně baví. Jednu ruku jsem mu pustil. Sjel jsem mu k pasu a pomalu povytáhl jeho tričko a rukou jsem mu pohladil břicho a hruď. Vytřeštil oči, zrudl a začal pištět. Nechal jsem činnosti a rukou jsem mu zacpal pusu. ,,Nekřič. Mám sousedy." řekl jsem mu. Rychle dýchal. ,,Uklidni se." zašeptal jsem mu do ucha. Po chvilce se jeho splašený dech trochu zpomalil. Sundal jsem mu ruku z úst. ,,Prosím, nedělej to." začal hned. V očích měl slzy. Zmateně jsem se na něj díval. Moc dobře vím, že se mu to líbí, cítím to na svém stehně. Tak proč se tak brání? Pak mi to došlo. ,,Copak, seš panic?" zeptal jsem se s úšklebkem na tváři. Zrudl ještě víc. Takže mám pravdu. ,,Ale líbí se ti to." řekl jsem a trošku se pohnul proti němu. Z úst mu vyšel nádherný sten. Slastně jsem přivřel oči. Možná bych si s ním měl přestat hrát, nebo se mi tu rozbrečí.**

Slezl ze mě. Konečně. Cítím se tak strašně trapně. Jak se mi z tohohle mohl postavit? Když on tak hezky voní a celkově je tak moc přitažlivý. Zůstal jsem tam ležet a dlaněmi si zakrýval tvář. Levi si lehl vedle mě. ,,Jestli chceš klidně si dej sprchu." řekl. ,,Nebo ti od toho problému můžu klidně pomoct já." dodal. Rychle jsem vstal. ,,První dveře napravo." řekl mi a já se tam hned vydal. Raději jsem se zamkl. Svlékl jsem se a vešel do prostorného sprchového kouta. Nastavil jsem si studenější teplotu a nechal na sebe stékat proud vody. Po osprchování jsem vylezl, osušil se a zpátky se navlékl do oblečení, které jsem tam měl. Bylo mi hned líp. Vyšel jsem ze sprchy a vrátil jsem se do ložnice. Levi seděl na posteli a něco psal na mobilu. ,,Kde bydlíš? Hodím tě tam, stejně musím do města." řekl a zvedl se z postele.

**Za chvíli jsme nasedli oba do auta, do navigace jsem napsal Erenovu adresu a vyjel. Je to poměrně blízko, za 15 minut jsme stáli před panelákem, kde Eren bydlel. ,,Bydlíš sám?" zeptal jsem se ho. ,,Jo." odpověděl mi. ,,Takže dáme někdy rande u tebe?" zeptal jsem se pobaveně. ,,Jo klidně." zašeptal. Já si dělal srandu a on to vzal vážně. Překvapeně jsem se na něj podíval. ,,Pokud tím nemyslíš jen to jedno, tak bych se klidně někdy i sešel." dodal nervózně. ,,Víš, já nejsem moc na vztahy. Prostě si jen užít, ale bez zamilovaností a podobných blbin." řekl jsem mu upřímně. ,,Aha." odvětil trochu zklamaně. ,,Ale kdyby sis chtěl užít tak-" nestačil jsem to doříct, protože Eren otevřel dveře od auta a vystoupil. Ještě než zavřel dveře řekl: ,,Kdyby sis to rozmyslel, tak víš, kde mě najít." Palcem ukázal na budovu za sebou a zabouchl dveře. Co si o sobě myslí? Žádný vztah zkrátka nechci a nebudu chtít.**

**Vyřídil jsem si ve městě věci, které jsem potřeboval a jel jsem domů. Dnešek stál za hovno. Nějakým nedopatřením se mi do hlavy dostal malý nezkušený spratek a nejde na něj přestat myslet. Ale já vím, jak se toho zbavit. Vytáhl jsem mobil a napsal klukovi, se kterým se příležitostně uvolňuji po náročných dnech. Krátká a výstižná SMS.**

**,Zítra ve 4 se u tebe stavím.'**

**Není třeba víc. Oba víme, co to znamená.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi - tučně  
> Eren - normálně

**Den mi v práci ubíhal docela rychle. Musel jsem spoustu věcí zařizovat, takže jsem měl fofr. Před čtvrtou jsem se začal balit, ale někdo zaklepal na dveře.  
,,Dále." křikl jsem, ale nepřestával jsem v činnosti.  
,,Ahoj, Levi, můžu na chvilku?" řekl Erwin hned ze dveří.  
,,Ahoj, hele docela spěchám, co potřebuješ?" řekl jsem.  
,,Copak, máš práci?" zasmál se a dřepnul si do křesla.  
,,Jo, znáš to." odvětil jsem mu.  
,,Tak si to užij, probereme to zítra." vstal a s mávnutím opustil kancelář. Šel jsem chvilku po něm, nasedl do auta a jel jsem na moji sjednanou schůzku. Zaparkoval jsem. Vyběhl jsem schody a zazvonil na zvonek od bytu. Prakticky okamžitě mi otevřel.  
,,Kde seš? Čekám tu na tebe." řekl okamžitě, jak mě uviděl.  
,,Sklapni." řekl jsem mu, vrazil jsem do něj, nohou zabouchl dveře a přisál se mu na rty. Opřel jsem ho o zeď a líbal ho. Začal mě svlíkat. Vzal jsem ho za zápěstí, otočil ho zády ke mně a ruku mu zkroutil za záda.  
,,Někdo tu zapomněl svoje místo." zavrčel jsem na něj.  
,,Dneska ti vadí dotyky víc než obvykle." řekl bolestně. Jo vždycky mi vadilo, když se mě někdo dotýkal. Prostě to nemám rád. Já můžu. Já jsem tady ten dominantní, já se můžu dotýkat. Přirazil jsem ho na zeď a volnou rukou mu zmáčkl zadek. Slastně zavzdychal. Většinou mi tohle jako pozvánka stačí. Dnes ale asi nemám den. Nějak mě to prostě dneska nevzrušuje. Pohl jsem se pánví proti němu a chvíli se o něj jen třel. Ale stále nic. Obrátil jsem si ho čelem k sobě a začal ho opět líbat. Dlaní jsem ho chytil za krk a on zalapal po dechu. Stisk jsem povolil a rukou pomalu sjížděl na hruď a pak na břicho. Nějak jsem pořád nad něčím přemýšlel a nešlo mi se soustředit na právě vykonávanou činnost. Sakra. Nikdy jsem s tím problém neměl. Vzal jsem mu tedy ruku a přiložil si ji na svůj rozkrok. Hned věděl, co má dělat. Zavřel jsem oči a chtěl jsem si představit něco vzrušujícího. Nevím proč, ale představil jsem si toho kluka ze včera. Jak jsem nad ním ležel a on mi tak nádherně vzdychl. Přiložil jsem obě ruce na jeho zadek a silně zmáčkl. Další slastný zvuk, ale ten mě donutil otevřít oči, protože rozhodně nebyl tak nádherný jako ten Erenův včera. Trochu jsem se od něj odtáhl a odstrčil mu ruku. Překvapeně se na mě díval. Otočil jsem se a otevřel dveře.**

**,,Stavím se jindy." řekl jsem jen a vydal se po schodech dolů.**

**,,Počkej, Levi! Co se děje?" volal za mnou, ale já se ani neotočil. Tohle se mi ještě nestalo. Proč sakra myslím na něj? Je to jen malý nezkušený spratek, nic víc. Nechám tomu pár dní, třeba se mi z hlavy zkrátka dostane sám. Vlezl jsem do auta a odjel pryč. Nejel jsem domů, ale za Erwinem. Potřebuju si vyčistit hlavu. A nejlíp mi to jde s ním. Dáme si spolu nějaký ten alkohol a pokecáme u televize. Zkrátka můj druhý způsob uvolnění. Ten první dnes totiž nějak nevyšel.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi - tučně  
> Eren - normálně

Celý den jsem se válel doma. Bylo pondělí a nějak se mi vůbec nechtělo do školy. Večer jsem ležel rozvalený na gauči, když zazvonil zvonek. Vstal jsem a šel otevřít.  
,,Ahoj, co tu děláš?" zeptal jsem se.  
,,Ahoj, nesu ti poznámky ze školy." řekl mi Armin.  
,,Jo jasně, děkuju. Pojď dál." řekl jsem mu a podržel mu dveře od bytu.  
,,Proč jsi nebyl ve škole? To tě tak moc skolila ta kalba v sobotu?" zeptal se pobaveně. Jasně, ,kalba'. Prostě jsme se šli jen opít a nakonec jsem tam zůstal sám. Tedy, ne tak úplně.  
,,Ani mi to nepřipomínej." řekl jsem a povzdychl si.  
,,Proč?" zul si boty a přešel do obýváku. Když řeknu, aby mi to nepřipomínal, tak se o tom asi nechci bavit, ne? Proč se mě na to teda ptá?  
,,Dáš si něco?" zeptal jsem se ho.  
,,Jo, něco k pití, třeba džus nebo tak něco." řekl a rozvalil se gauči. Otevřel jsem ledničku vyndal džus a se skleničkou ho donesl do obýváku.  
,,Co ve škole?" zeptal jsem se ho, když přepnul můj oblíbený seriál.  
,,Furt stejný, vždyť to znáš. Radši mi vyprávěj o tý sobotě." řekl a podíval se na mě.  
,,No já si tu sobotu moc právě nepamatuju, zato neděle byla plná zážitků." zasmál jsem se. Armin jen povytáhl obočí na znamení, abych pokračoval.  
,,No, ve zkratce, probudil jsem se u cizího chlapa, který se mě skoro pokusil znásilnit." řekl jsem klidně. Armin vytřeštil oči.  
,,Cože?!" zakřičel mi do ucha.   
,,Ježiši, nekřič, nic se nestalo. Prostě jsem se probudil, dal jsem si u něj sprchu a pak mě odvezl domů." zkrátil jsem to. O dost.  
,,Proč sakra chodíš k cizím lidem spát?" koukal na mě vyjeveně.  
,,Já k němu nešel! Vy jste mě tam nechali a já si vůbec nic nepamatuju, byl jsem na šrot, sakra!" naštval jsem se na něj. Proč mě tam sakra nechali?  
,,A udělal ti něco?" zeptal se už o něco klidněji.  
,,Ne, jen to na mě zkusil. Jinak byl i vcelku v pohodě." řekl jsem mu.  
,,A tys nechtěl?" podíval se na mě.

,,Není to můj styl, jen tak s někým vyspat. Chtěl bych něco víc. Prostě zažít normální vztah, chápeš ne?" odvětil jsem mu. Po chvíli přikývl.  
,,Ale byl moc hezkej." ušklíbl jsem se na něj.  
,,Tak proč si s ním nevyrazíš?" dloubl mě do žeber.

,,Protože je to můj naprostej opak. On chce jen to jedno. Nechce s nikým jít jen tak na rande. Prostě si užít a odhodit. Na tohle já nejsem." odpověděl jsem mu upřímně a možná trochu sklesle. Chvíli přemýšlel a pak vzal do ruky můj mobil.  
,,Chci ho vidět, jak se jmenuje?" zeptal se a najel na facebook.  
,,Levi." řekl jsem.  
,,No, a dál?" povytáhl obočí Armin.  
,,Dál nevím." odsekl jsem mu.  
,,Tak ho najdeme podle fotky." řekl a zadal do hledání jenom ,Levi'.  
,,Bože, Armine, to tu budeme ještě za týden, takhle ho nenajdeš." povzdychl jsem si.  
,,Tak vyberu jen pár těch, který tu mají fotky. Hele třeba tenhle." ukázal mi fotku.  
,,Ne to není on." řekl jsem mu.  
,,A tenhle?" podstrčil mi pod nos další.  
,,Ne."  
,,Tak tenhle?" ukázal mi asi desátou fotku.  
,,Ne." řekl jsem znudeně.  
,,Hele, tenhle je ze stejnýho města, koukni se na to." vzal jsem do ruky mobil a koukl se na fotku. Byl to on. Černé podholené vlasy mu padaly do očí, pootevřené šedé oči a úzké rty. To musela být nějaká profesionální fotka. Nebo tak alespoň vypadala. Vypadal tam jak model.

,,To je on." řekl jsem potichu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi - tučně  
> Eren - normálně

**Přijel jsem k Erwinovi, zaparkoval a zazvonil u něj. Po chvilce mi otevřel.  
,,Čau, co tu děláš?" zeptal se mě překvapeně.  
,,Jdu na pivo a na pokec." řekl jsem a bez vyzvání vešel do bytu. Zul jsem se a rovnou si to zamířil do obýváku. Sundal jsem si kravatu a sako a přehodil to přes opěradlo. Rozvalil jsem se na gauč před televizi. Po chvilce přišel Erwin s plechovkama v ruce.**

**,,Díky." řekl jsem když mi jednu podal.  
,,Tak co je? Neměl jsi mít teď trochu jinou práci?" zasmál se Erwin.**

**,,To měl, ale nějak to nešlo."  
,,Jak jako nešlo?" zeptal se nechápavě.  
,,Prostě to nešlo." odsekl jsem.  
,,Že by našeho alfa samce něco vyrušilo při práci?" ušklíbl se Erwin.  
,,Proboha, prostě se mi nepostavil, jasný?!" zařval jsem naštvaně a Erwin málem vybuchl smíchy.  
,,Zvykej si, Levi, bude se ti to stávat čím dál častěji." zasmál se Erwin.  
,,Vlastní zkušenost?" oplatil jsem mu to.  
,,Říkej si, co chceš, ale za chvíli už tě to přestane bavit a usadíš se, budeš mít děti a tak dále." začal mlít. Vzal jsem mu plechovku z ruky a postavil jí na stůl.  
,,Už radši nepij, Erwine." řekl jsem mu.**

**,,Ne tak vážně, co se stalo?" zeptal se už vážněji.  
,,Nechci se o tom bavit." odpověděl jsem stroze.  
,,Ale chceš, jinak bys tu nebyl. Tak to vyklop." opět si vzal svou plechovku s pivem.  
,,Myslel jsem u toho na jednoho kluka, kterýho jsem potkal v baru a přespal u mě, protože byl zlitej. A když jsem si uvědomil, že tam nejsem s ním, tak to prostě nešlo." rozhodl jsem se pro upřímnost.  
,,Tak si užij s tím klukem, když tě tak zaujal." řekl naprosto vážně.  
,,Jo a myslíš, že jsem to nezkoušel? Je to nějakej hroznej slušnáček, je mu asi osmnáct a je to romantickej panic. Zamilovanosti, vztah a takový kraviny." řekl jsem mu.  
,,Tak si s ním vyjdi." řekl a upil z plechovky.  
,,Si upadl, ne? Nechci s nikým chodit. Sakra, Erwine, vždyť mě znáš." řekl jsem podrážděně.  
,,Jo právě proto, Levi. Nemusíš s ním přece hned chodit. Vyjdi si s ním, třeba se ti to zalíbí nebo ti prostě dá a bude to." pokrčil rameny.**

,,Sakra, Erene, vždyť je to nějakej model. Podívej se na ty fotky." křičel Armin a zběsile přejížděl fotky na jeho profilu.  
,,Vypadá tak." přitakal jsem.  
,,Tys měl možnost a zahodil jsi jí! Tys ho odmítl, Erene!" nepřestával.  
,,Armine, vždyť jsem ti to už vysvětloval. On má ostatní jen na to jedno. Nechci to takhle. Chci normální vztah, normální rande, chápeš?" snažil jsem se mu to vysvětlit.  
,,To teda nechápu." řekl mi.  
,,Je ti osmnáct, v tvým věku si každý jen tak nezávazně užívá, tak proč to nezkusit taky? Navíc s někým takovým." dodal Armin.  
,,Já to nejsem, Armine. Neláká mě to." odvětil jsem mu.

,,On je prostě-" začal jsem, ale Armin mě přerušil.

,,Dokonalý? Božský? Perfektní? Krásný? Sexy? Vyber si slovo, který chceš. Pasujou tam všechny." řekl a dál si procházel jeho fotky.  
,,Myslel jsem přelétavý. Prostě takový ten typický chlap, který si myslí, že může všechno, jen protože je hezkej." řekl jsem trošku nabroušeně.  
,,On je ale zatraceně hezkej." řekl a ukázal mi fotku, kde ležel na zemi s rozepnutou bílou košilí. Vlasy rozcuchané, pohledem se upíral do objektivu, jednu ruku měl hřbetem přes čelo a druhou se držel za pásek u černých kalhot. Musím uznat, vypadal fakt úžasně. Ale ani tak nemám zájem o jeden postelový zážitek a následné odkopnutí.  
,,Přidám ti ho do přátel." řekl Armin a já se hned probral z myšlenek.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi - tučně  
> Eren - normálně

**Zapípal mi mobil. Vytáhl jsem ho z kapsy a přečetl si oznámení Facebooku. Chvíli jsem na to zíral.  
,,Erwine, právě si mě přidal do přátel." řekl jsem a Erwin se ke mně naklonil, aby mi viděl do telefonu.  
,,Ukaž mi, jak vypadá." řekl hned, když jsem žádost přijal. Najel jsem na jeho fotky. Měl tam jen pár fotek, ale na každé měl krásný široký úsměv. Párkrát byl vyfocený s menším blonďatým klukem a párkrát s černovlasou holkou s neurčitým výrazem.**

,,Armine, tys mu odeslal žádost o přátelství? Děláš si srandu?! Co si o mně asi tak pomyslí!" začal jsem vztekle.  
,,Hele, on už to přijal." řekl a já se k němu natáhl, abych to taky viděl. Neubránil jsem se úsměvu.   
,,Napíšeme mu." řekl hned.  
,,Na to zapomeň! Vrať mi ten mobil!" zakřičel jsem na něj. Pobíhali jsme po celým bytě, ale nakonec jsem ho chytil a mobil mu vyrval z ruky. Podíval jsem se na display. Armin mu stihl napsat jen ,Ahoj'. Bohužel pro mě to stihl i odeslat.  
,,Já tě zabiju, Armine!" zařval jsem a Armin už utíkal.  
,,Myslím, že mi spíš jednou poděkuješ!" zakřičel nazpět a zamkl se v koupelně.  
,,Armine, vylez!" bouchal jsem do dveří od koupelny.

**,,Levi, on ti napsal!" zakřičel na mě Erwin, zatímco jsem byl v kuchyni pro další piva.**

**,,Polož ten mobil, Erwine! Ne, že mu něco napíšeš!" zakřičel jsem na něj zpátky, vzal jsem piva a šel do obýváku.**

**,,Sakra, Erwine, chováš se jak puberťák. Dej to sem." řekl jsem nevrle a vyrval mu mobil z ruky. Podíval jsem se na něj a přečetl si dvě zprávy. Jednu od Erena a jednu ode mě čili od Erwina.**

**,Ahoj'**

**,Ahoj, nechceš si zítra vyrazit?'**

**Vražedně jsem se podíval na Erwina.**

**,,Zdrhej. Zdrhej hodně daleko." zavrčel jsem a Erwin se začal smát a otevřel si další pivo. Vtom mi v ruce mobil zapípal. Přišla zpráva od Erena.**

**,Jako rande?'**

**,,Co napsal?" vyškubl mi Erwin mobil z ruky.  
,,Jdi s ním na rande, bude sranda. Stejně nemáš co na práci a seděl bys tady." smál se Erwin.**

**,,Stejně jako ty." procedil jsem skrz zuby.**

**,Jo, jako rande.'**

**Napsal jsem a zpátky se usadil na gauč. Tohohle budu jednou hodně litovat. A myslím, že to nebude ani dlouho trvat.**

Zběsile jsem bouchal na dveře od koupelny když mi v ruce zavibroval mobil. Zpráva od Leviho.

,Ahoj, nechceš si zítra vyrazit?'

Nevěřícně jsem na zprávu hleděl. Odkráčel jsem zpět do obýváku, sedl si na gauč a zíral do mobilu. Uculil jsem se a odepsal mu.

,Jako rande?'

Musel jsem se ujistit. Vzápětí mi přišla odpověď a já se široce usmál.

,Jo, jako rande.'

Skousl jsem si spodní ret.

,Dobře, v kolik?'

Napsal jsem a čekal na odpověď. Ta po chvilce přišla.

,V 5, přijedu pro tebe.'

Uculil jsem se a usmíval jsem se na display mobilu. Mezitím už Armin vylezl z koupelny a pomalu přešel ke mně a přes rameno si přečetl zprávy.  
,,To fakt? Půjdeš s ním na rande? Co když je to nějakej úchyl?" zaječel Armin.

,,Kdo mu napsal, Armine, hm? Jestli se mi s ním něco stane, tak to bude tvoje vina, tys chtěl, abych s ním šel." řekl jsem mu na oko uraženě. Přitom jsem byl vlastně rád, že mu napsal.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi - tučně  
> Eren - normálně

,,Co si vezmeš na sebe?" zeptal se mě se zájmem Armin.  
,,Asi to první, co mi přijde pod ruku. Jako vždycky." řekl jsem s naprostým klidem.  
,,Jen to ne." zaskučel Armin.  
,,Proč?" ublíženě jsem se na něj podíval.  
,,Viděl jsi ty fotky? Ten pro tebe přijde vyfešákovanej v nejdražším obleku, který doma má, vsaď se." řekl mi Armin. Zamyslel jsem se nad tím. Já nic takovýho ale nenosím. Za chvíli jsme oba stály před mojí skříní.  
,,Co si říkal, že si to vezmeš?" zeptal se mě s úšklebkem Armin.  
,,Sklapni a pomoz mi něco vybrat." zavrčel jsem. Nakonec jsme se shodli na černých džínech, čistě bílém tričku a černé kožené bundě. Nic lepšího jsme zkrátka nenašli.

**,,Co budeš mít na sobě?" zeptal se Erwin.  
,,Řekl bych, že to co v práci. Pojedu za ním asi rovnou z práce." řekl jsem a přepnul jsem program na televizi.  
,,Ježiši, neber si oblek, Levi. Vezmi si něco, co se k němu hodí. Bude si pak myslet, že jde na rande s dědkem." řekl se vší vážností. Hodil jsem po něm nevraživý pohled.  
,,Co je na obleku špatnýho? Asi tě zklamu, ale tepláky nenosím." řekl jsem upřímně.  
,,Vezmi si roztrhaný džíny a nějaký obyčejný triko a přes to rozepnutou košili, to mladý kluci nosí." odvětil.  
,,Tohle není můj styl." odsekl jsem.  
,,Na to se tě nikdo neptal. Rozhodně se mu budeš víc líbit, když tam přijdeš v tomhle než v obleku. Budeš před ním vypadat jak snob." strčil do mě.  
,,Vážně se tu s tebou bavím o tom, co si vzít na sebe na rande s osmnáctiletým spratkem?" pozvedl jsem obočí.  
,,S osmnáctiletým sexy spratkem, kterého chceš v posteli." zasmál se. To je absurdní konverzace.**

,,Seš nervózní?" zeptal se mě zase Armin.  
,,Jsem nervózní z tebe." strčil jsem do něj.  
,,Nezapomeň si s sebou vzít ochr-" začal, ale já ho okamžitě přerušil.

,,Armine!" zakřičel jsem.  
,,Co? To je normální." řekl s úšklebkem.  
,,Jen si s ním vyjdu, chápeš? Na nic nedojde. Třeba si ani nebudeme rozumět." vysvětlil jsem mu.  
,,Jo, a třeba si taky budete rozumět až moc, člověk nikdy neví." řekl.  
,,Dobře, končím tuhle debatu o mém zítřejším rande, jasný?" vstal jsem a radši odešel do kuchyně pro pití.  
,,Budeš mi o tom vyprávět až přijdeš z rande? Zavoláš mi? Nebo tu na tebe mám čekat?" chrlil otázky dál.  
,,Ne, Armine. Ani nevím v kolik přijdu. A nechoď si sem jak chceš nebo ti seberu klíče od bytu!" zavrčel jsem.  
,,Já je dneska nechal doma, takže mi je nesebereš. Proč myslíš, že jsem na tebe zvonil?" zasmál se mi. Povzdychl jsem si.

**,,Zabírám si pokoj nahoře." řekl jsem najednou.**

**,,Co? Proč? Tam spím vždycky já." otočil se na mě Erwin.  
,,Jo, právě proto. Chce to změnu. A je tam větší postel. Dobrou!" zakřičel jsem na něj při cestě nahoru. Vyšel jsem schody a zamířil jsem do sprchy. Dal jsem si příjemnou dlouhou sprchu a pak si zalezl do prostorné postele a téměř okamžitě usnul.**

**Ráno mě probudil hluk zezdola. Erwin se snaží udělat snídani. Vždycky u toho dělá takový rámus. vstal jsem a natáhl na sebe kalhoty od obleku. Čisté košile jsem měl dole ve skříni, tak jsem jen takhle sešel dolů do kuchyně.  
,,Musíš dělat vždycky po ránu takovej rámus?!" zavrčel jsem na Erwina hned ode dveří. Přešel jsem k lince, vzal si hrnek s kafem a sedl si ke stolu.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi - tučně  
> Eren - normálně

**,,Pospěš si, Levi, jedeme ještě do obchoďáku!" zakřičel na mě Erwin od vchodových dveří.**   
**,,A to proč?" zeptal jsem se ho, když jsem vyšel z kuchyně.**

**,,Jedeme ti pro to oblečení." usmál se.**

**,,Erwine." protáhl jsem jeho jméno znuděně.  
,,Levi." udělal to samé.  
,,Dělej nebo přijedeme pozdě do práce." dodal.  
,,My to vedeme, my můžeme." řekl jsem naštvaně, když jsem si obouval boty.**

**V obchodu s oblečením jsem strávili asi dvě hodiny. Už teď jsem toho rande litoval. Seděl jsem tam v křesle a počkal, co mi Erwin přinese. Pak jsem si to šel vyzkoušet do kabinky a Erwin to posuzoval. Byl jsem fakt dost naštvanej, ale nakonec něco vybral a my mohli konečně jet do práce. V práci už čas ubíhal mnohem rychleji.**

Ve škole byla hrozná nuda. Čas mi tam přišel nekonečný. Když pak po dni trápení s předměty, které nemám moc oblibě, odbyla čtvrtá, sbalil jsem si věci a odešel domů. Před bránou školy mě ještě zastihl Armin. Bohužel.  
,,Erene! Jdeš na to rande?" křičel na mě.  
,,Armine, buď o tom zticha." podíval jsem se okolo sebe, jestli na mě někdo nekouká.  
,,Jdu a pospíchám, takže se uvidíme zítra." řekl jsem a mávnutím odešel. Za chvilku jsem došel domů, osprchoval jsem se, najedl se a oblékl. Bylo ještě asi patnáct minut před pátou, tak jsem si zapnul televizi a vyčkával.

**Z práce jsem šel dřív a sjel jsem domů si dát sprchu a převléct se. Docela jsem i stíhal na čas. Převlečený do roztrhaných džín, černého trička a šedé mikiny přes hlavu. Celkem se mi to i líbilo. Erwin nemá až tak hrozný vkus. Přesně v pět jsem stál před panelákem. Vylezl jsem z auta a přešel k domu. Našel jsem jeho zvonek a zazvonil. Za pár minut vylezl ven. Měl na sobě černé džíny, čistě bíle triko a přes ramena hozenou černou koženou bundu. Přišlo mi, že má na sobě formálnější oblečení než já.**

Chvilku po páté zazvonil zvonek. Hodil jsem přes sebe bundu a vyběhl před panelák. Zůstal jsem stát mezi dveřmi a zíral jsem na něj. Vzpomněl jsem si, co mi řekl Armin. Že přijde v tom nejdražším obleku, který má. Mýlil se. Levi tam stál v roztrhaných džínech a šedé mikině. Vypadal ale mnohem líp než v nějakém obleku.  
,,Ahoj." vypravil jsem ze sebe po chvilce.  
,,Čau." také mě pozdravil.

,,Kam půjdeme?" zeptal se.  
,,N-no, k-kousek odsud je hezký park, tak můžeme tam, jestli bys třeba chtěl." řekl jsem mu. Jen přikývl a tak jsme se rozešli směrem k parku. Chvilku mezi námi bylo dost trapný ticho. Přemýšlel jsem, jak nenuceně navázat konverzaci.  
,,Máš hezký fotky na facebooku." tak tohle byl ubohý pokus. V duchu jsem zaklel. Zaujatě se na mě podíval.  
,,Jo, známá je fotografka pro jeden časopis a chtěla mě do něj nafotit." řekl mi.  
,,Vážně? To je úžasný." usmál jsem se na něj.  
,,Vlastně mi dneska volala, že by chtěla zase něco nafotit, ale já nemám moc času. Mohl by ses stát modelem místo mě." ušklíbl se na mě. Nevím, jestli si dělal srandu nebo to myslel vážně. Nějak v něm nedokážu číst.  
,,Na to nemám obličej ani postavu." zasmál jsem se a sklopil hlavu. Zastavil a já chvilku po něm. Otočil jsem se na něj. Prohlížel si mě. Cítil jsem jeho pohled na mém těle, bylo to zvláštní.  
,,Myslím, že na to máš obojí." řekl bez jakékoliv emoce ve tváři. Vážně nevím, co si o něm myslet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi - tučně  
> Eren - normálně

**Myslím, že jediný co nemá, je sebevědomí.  
,,Kde máš rodiče?" zeptal jsem se ho.  
,,Moji rodiče odjeli do zahraničí kvůli práci a sestra studuje v jiném městě." řekl mi.  
,,A ty a tvoje rodina?" zeptal se mě nazpět. Možná jsem neměl vytahovat tohle téma.  
,,Nemám rodinu." řekl jsem stručně.  
,,A-aha, to mě mrzí, nevěděl jsem to." řekl okamžitě.  
,,Nemusí." prohodil jsem lhostejně. Na začátku parku byl automat s plechovkami různého pití. Eren k němu hned přešel a začal do něj házet snad všechny drobný, co našel po kapsách. Zmáčkl si colu a pak se podíval na mě.  
,,Chceš taky něco? Naházel jsem toho tam dost." zasmál se. Přešel jsem k němu a prohlídl si, co tam je. Dal bych si pivo, ale budu řídit. Zmáčkl jsem to samé, co Eren. On se pak ohnul a vyndal obě plechovky, zatímco já se potěšil výhledem na jeho zadek. Narovnal se a ocitl se dost blízko mě. S úsměvem mi podal plechovku a rozešel se dál. Vážně se mi líbí.**

Procházeli jsme parkem a vážně dobře jsem se bavil. Po chvíli se rozmluvil a byla s ním docela i zábava. Sedli jsme si na lavičku zhruba veprostřed parku a povídali si.  
,,Kolik ti je?" zeptal jsem se ho a upil jsem si z plechovky.  
,,Dvacet osm." řekl mi a já okamžitě obsah své pusy vyprskl. Překvapeně jsem se na něj podíval a on mi oplatil můj pohled svým vražedným. To je věkový rozdíl skoro deset let. To je hodně.

,,To si budu brát osobně." pronesl pak.  
,,N-ne! Jen jsem si říkal, že vypadáš o dost mladší. Překvapilo mě to. Promiň." omluvil jsem se okamžitě. Podíval se na mě už méně naštvaně.  
,,Ty seš zase spratek." řekl mi a já se musel zasmát.  
,,Docela dobře se mi s tebou povídá." řekl jsem mu a on se na mě překvapeně podíval. Po chvilce se ke mně posunul o trochu blíž, ale pohled nepřerušoval. Ruku mi dal na mou tvář a svým obličejem se přiblížil k tomu mému. Nechal jsem ho. Své rty opatrně přitiskl na ty mé a já zavřel oči a vychutnal si ten pocit.

**Políbil jsem ho. Snažil jsem se o ten nejhezčí a nejromantičtější polibek, který jsem dokázal. Svojí ruku mi dal na mou tvář a já jí automaticky odstrčil. Překvapeně zamrkal a odtáhl se ode mě.  
,,J-je ti to nepříjemný?" zeptal se překvapeně a možná zklamaně.  
,,N-ne, promiň." opravdu mi to nebylo nepříjemný, jen to byla taková automatická reakce. Sakra.**

**,,Vrátíme se?" zeptal se a já přikývl. Už se začínalo stmívat. Cestou jsme si ještě povídali. Zanedlouho jsme stáli před panelákem.  
,,Tak se měj, Levi." řekl mi s úsměvem.  
,,Počkej! Ještě tvoje telefonní číslo." řekl jsem a on se usmál ještě víc. Podal jsem mu mobil, on tam vyťukal svoje číslo, prozvonil se a mobil mi pak vrátil. Díval se na mě s tím svým krásným úsměvem. Přešel jsem k němu a věnoval mu další polibek. Ochotně se do něj zapojil. Ruce jsem mu pomalu položil na boky a jemně je hladil. On se svými přesunul na můj krk. Nechal jsem ho, bylo to příjemný. Poodtáhl jsem se od něj. Procházelo okolo nás spoustu lidí a hrozně blbě čuměli.  
,,Nepůjdeme nahoru?" zeptal jsem se a pokusil se o jemný úsměv. Erenův výraz se ale okamžitě změnil. Vůbec jsem tu změnu nechápal. Udělal jsem něco špatně?  
,,Levi, ty mě máš jen jako další hračku, viď? Děláš to všechno jen pro to, co? Hele, Levi, najdi si na to někoho jinýho, já o to nemám zájem." řekl, odstrčil mě od sebe a vběhl do paneláku. Zůstal jsem překvapeně stát na místě.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi - tučně  
> Eren - normálně

Vyběhl jsem rychle nahoru, odemkl a práskl s dveřmi. Sesunul jsem se po nich. Bylo mi s ním vážně dobře, ale tohle mě dost ranilo. Hlasitě jsem si povzdychl. Vzápětí se do chodby přiřítil Armin.  
,,Ahoj, Erene. Co se stalo?!" klekl si ke mně.

,,Co tu sakra děláš?!" vyjel jsem po něm až Armin nadskočil.

,,J-já chtěl jsem vědět, jak ti dopadlo to rande." pronesl pološeptem.  
,,Na hovno! A teď jdi pryč, chci být sám!" vyštěkl jsem, sundal si bundu, hodil jí do rohu a to samé i boty. Rozvalil jsem se na gauči a po chvilce slyšel klapnout dveře. Alespoň že odešel. Párkrát mi zavibroval mobil, ale ignoroval jsem to. Po nějaký době jsem vstal převlékl se a zapadl do postele.  
  


**Co jsem sakra udělal špatně? Naštvaně jsem kopl do dveří od paneláku až se zachvěli. Nasedl jsem do auta a odjel domů. Cestou jsem se mu párkrát pokusil zavolat ale bez odezvy. Doma jsem se převlékl a sedl si na gauč k televizi. Dal si několik piv a brzy usnul.**

**Ráno mě probudil budík. Podíval jsem se na mobil, jestli mi alespoň nenapsal ale nic. Nejsem si vědom toho, že bych něco udělal špatně, takže jsem dost naštvaný. Udělal jsem ranní hygienu a bez snídaně odešel do práce. V práci jsem se zavřel do kanceláře a nehodlal jsem celý den vylézt. Kolem oběda za mnou přišel Erwin. Nejdřív zaťukal na dveře a pak bez vyzvání vešel. Hned ode dveří po mě hodil jablko a do druhého, které stále držel v ruce, se zakousl.**   
**,,Díky." řekl jsem mu, když jsem ho chytil. Už jsem měl docela hlad. Opřel jsem se do křesla a zakousl se do toho jablka.**   
**,,Jak ti to včera dopadlo?" zeptal se mě.**   
**,,Ani nevím." povzdychl jsem si.**   
**,,Jak nevíš?" zeptal se nechápavě.**

**,,Naštval se na mě." řekl jsem mu.**   
**,,Ty někoho dokážeš naštvat na prvním rande? Gratuluju, Levi." naznačil potlesk. Jen jsem se na něj znuděně podíval.**   
**,,Prostě jsme jen stáli u domu a líbali se. Všichni kolem nás chodili a čuměli na nás, nemám rád když na mě lidi blbě čumí. Tak jsem mu řekl, jestli nepůjdeme nahoru a on se naštval a začal ječet, že ho chci jen do postele a takový blbosti." vysvětlil jsem.**   
**,,Ale vždyť ho chceš jen do postele." zasmál se Erwin. Protočil jsem oči a pohledem se stočil k mobilu. Pořád nic.**   
**,,Na prvním rande se nechodí do bytu toho druhýho, to nevíš? Mohlo ti dojít, že si bude myslet, že ho chceš hned ohnout." řekl a ohryzek od jablka hodil do koše na druhý straně kanceláře.**   
**,,Bože, to jsou kraviny tohle. Kdo takový stupidní pravidla vymýšlí?" naštval jsem se.**   
**,,Prostě se mu omluv a bude to dobrý." řekl a zvedl se k odchodu. Vzal jsem do ruky mobil.**

**,,Osobně, Levi." zamával na mě ode dveří a já odhodil mobil na stůl. Už toho všechno opět lituju. No nic, tak za ním zajedu až tu skončím.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi - tučně  
> Eren - normálně

Celý den mi ve škole bylo nějak špatně a tak jsem šel dřív domů. Doma jsem si udělal jídlo a sedl si k televizi. Po chvilce jsem se rozhodl napsat Arminovi, aby za mnou po škole přišel a přinesl mi poznámky. A taky jsem se mu chtěl omluvit za včerejšek, protože ve škole na to nějak nepřišla řeč. Díval jsem se na nějaký romantický film a usnul u toho. Probudil mě zvonek. Vstal jsem a šel ke dveřím. Zmáčknul jsem tlačítko a začal mluvit.  
,,Ano?" nikdo se neozval.  
,,Armine, seš to ty? To sis zase zapomněl klíče? Ten krám zase nefunguje, neslyším tě. Počkej tam, jdu dolů." řekl jsem, vzal si přes sebe bundu, obul si pantofle a vyšel z bytu. Sešel jsem schody a otevřel hlavní dveře Arminovi.

**Po práci jsem jel rovnou k Erenovi. Zaparkoval jsem před panelákem, přešel k němu a zazvonil. Za chvilku se ozval jeho hlas. Nějak jsem si dopředu nepromýšlel, jak to udělám. Rozhodl jsem se mlčet, protože mě by asi neotevřel. Za chvilku začal mluvit o nějakým Arminovi a že ten mikrofon zase nefunguje, tak jsem si oddychl. Po chvilce sešel dolů a otevřel mi hlavní dveře. Ihned jsem je zajistil nohou, aby nemohl zavřít.**

**,,Armi-" nedokončil to.  
,,Levi, co tu děláš?" zněl překvapeně.   
,,Nebereš mi telefon." řekl jsem mu.**

**,,Jo, protože nechci." řekl a sklopil pohled.  
,,Erene, to včera bylo nedorozumění, já....jen prostě nemám rád, když na mě lidi blbě čumí, neměl jsem v úmyslu nic....nevhodnýho." snažil jsem se volit správná slova, abych něco zase nepokazil.**

Připadal jsem si v tu chvíli jak naprostej debil. Bezdůvodně jsem takhle po něm začal křičet, přitom on vůbec nic neudělal. Cítil jsem se provinile, že jsem mu nevěřil.  
,,Dokážu ti to. Pojď se mnou na rande a uvidíš. Nebudu na tebe nic zkoušet." řekl a čekal na mou odpověď.  
,,Rád bych, ale není mi dneska moc dobře." řekl jsem a on se zatvářil trochu zklamaně.

,,Ale jestli chceš, můžeme jít nahoru, koukneme se třeba na nějaký film, pokud ti to nevadí." dodal jsem s úsměvem. Dlužím mu to za ten včerejšek.  
,,Dobře." přikývl a vyrazili jsem po schodech do bytu.

**Vešli jsme do jeho bytu a byl jsem příjemně překvapen. Měl tu docela i pořádek. Navedl mě do obýváku a zeptal se mě, jestli si dám něco k pití. Po chvilce přinesl nějaký džus a brambůrky a usadil se na gauč. Pokynul mi, abych se přidal. Svlékl jsem si tedy sako a kravatu a sedl si vedle něj. Přikryl nás dekou a zapnul na televizi nějaký film. Po chvilce si o mně opřel hlavu. Rukou jsem ho chytil kolem ramen a natiskl ho na svojí hruď. Neprotestoval. Přehodil přese mě svojí ruku a dál se díval na film. Bylo mi to celkem i příjemný. Po chvilce klaply dveře. Někdo vešel. Myslel jsem, že bydlí sám.  
,,Erene, promiň, že jdu tak pozdě, přijeli k nám prarodiče a posílají ti-" křičel už ode dveří, ale zarazil se v okamžiku, kdy nás viděl s Erenem na gauči v objetí.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi - tučně  
> Eren - normálně

Leželo se mi dobře. Bylo to příjemný. Začaly se mi zavírat oči. Donutilo mě je znovu otevřít klapnutí dveří a Arminův hlas. Sakra, já na něj úplně zapomněl. Zarazil se hned, jak nás uviděl. Posadil jsem se a rukou si trochu upravil vlasy.  
,,P-promiň, já nevěděl, že budeš mít návštěvu. Nechám ti to tady a uvidíme se zítra ve škole." koktal. Položil na zem bednu s čímsi a dal se na odchod.

,,Počkej, Armine." vstal jsem a šel za ním do chodby. Zrovna se obouval.

,,Já na to úplně zapomněl, Armine, promiň. Bože, to je tak trapný." začal jsem se omlouvat.  
,,O nic nejde." mávnul nad tím rukou.  
,,Taky půjdu." objevil se za mnou Levi. Překvapeně jsem se na něj podíval.  
,,Napíšu ti." řekl a dal mi dlouhý polibek na rty. Kdyby u toho na nás nekoukal Armin, užil bych si to víc. Usmál jsem se na něj a on odešel. Armin tam pořád stál jak přibitý.  
,,V-vy spolu chodíte?" zeptal se po chvilce.  
,,Já nevím. Asi ne." zčervenal jsem.

,,Tak co to jako bylo? Dali jste si pusu na rozloučenou a na gauči jste na sobě leželi. To znamená, že spolu chodíte!" ječel jak malá holka.  
,,Ne to to rozhodně neznamená." snažil jsem se neusmívat.  
,,Erene, ty chodíš s modelem!" ječel dál.  
,,Proboha, Armine, mlč. Není to model a nechodíme spolu, jasný?"

**Vyšel jsem ven, sedl do auta a hned se rozjel domů. Nemám dnes moc dobrou náladu a to dokonce ani na to, abych jel k Erwinovi. Přijel jsem domů, hodil si sprchu, udělal si večeři a sedl si s tím ke stolu. Vzal jsem do ruky mobil a rozhodl se napsat Erenovi.**

**,Kdy dáme další rande?'**

**Na odpověď jsem nečekal dlouho.**

**,Co třeba v pátek? Můžeme zajít nějak do nějakýho klubu.'**

**,Dobře, klub vybírám já. V pátek v osm tě vyzvednu.'**

**Po chvilce mi opět zazvonil mobil. Tentokrát ale někdo volal.**

**,,Hm?" zvedl jsem znuděně hovor.**

**,,Ahoj, jak ti dopadlo usmiřování?" ozval se Erwinův hlas.  
,,Proč tě to zajímá?" zeptal jsem se ho.  
,,Baví mě tě pozorovat, když randíš s osmnáctiletým panicem." zasmál se.  
,,V pátek jdeme do klubu." řekl jsem jen.  
,,Takže jaká je šance ho opít a ohnout?"  
,,Vysoká, minule taky moc nevydržel." řekl jsem popravdě.  
,,V jakým budete klubu? Možná bych se tam stavil. Alespoň bych ho viděl naživo." řekl po chvilce.  
,,Tam jak chodíme vždycky. Je to blízko ode mě." odpověděl jsem mu.  
,,Dobře, tak ještě pokecáme zítra v práci, zatím." řekl a zavěsil.**

,,Tak v pátek půjdeme do klubu." řekl jsem Arminovi, který se u mě usadil, když Levi odešel.  
,,Má takový zvláštní výraz, všiml sis?" zeptal se najednou.  
,,Zvláštní výraz?" zopakoval jsem po něm.  
,,Takovej vražednej. Nebojíš se ho?" zeptal se vážně.  
,,Občas." zasmál jsem se.  
,,Myslíš, že to s tebou myslí vážně?" usmál se na mě.  
,,Nevím. Ale je mi s ním dobře. A jeví o mně zájem. Myslím, že může mít tolik kluků na jednu noc, kolik chce, tak proč by se zahazoval se mnou, když by to nemyslel vážně?" usmál jsem se nazpět.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi - tučně  
> Eren - normálně

V pátek večer jsem se nemohl dočkat až pro mě Levi přijede a vyrazíme. Něco po osmé u mě zazvonil. Vzal jsem si klíče, peněženku, mobil a bundu a vyrazil jsem za ním. Otevřel jsem hlavní dveře a okamžitě ucítil Leviho ruku na mém triku. Přitáhl si mě za něj do polibku. Polibek byl jiný než ty předtím. Tenhle byl takový nedočkavý, dravý a chtivý. Ne že by se mi nelíbil. Když se odtáhl, usmál jsem se na něj.  
,,Ahoj, Levi." řekl jsem rozpačitě.  
,,Sluší ti to." řekl místo pozdravu, zadíval se na mě a skousl si spodní ret. Bylo to strašně hezký a donutilo mě to usmát se.  
,,Tobě taky." řekl jsem. Přitáhl si mě za bok k sobě a dal mi další pusu. Když se mi jazykem otřel o ret, odtáhl jsem se.

,,Radši pojďme." řekl jsem mu. Otočil se na patě a vyrazil k jeho autu se mnou v závěsu.  
,,Je to daleko?" zeptal jsem se ho, když jsme vyjeli. Podíval se na mě.  
,,Neboj, domů tě pak hodím." řekl mi.

Přijeli jsme ke klubu, Levi tam zaparkoval a vešli jsme dovnitř. Hudba hrála hodně nahlas, ale byla dost chytlavá a nutila lidi se okamžitě pohupovat do rytmu. Levi mě nejdříve zatáhl k baru.

,,Ahoj, Levi!" zavolal na něj hned barman.  
,,Čau, piš veškerou útratu mě a tohohle mladíka na můj účet." řekl mu a plácl mě přitom do zad.  
,,Levi, měl by sis pořídit nějaký náramky nebo obojky, abych věděl komu na tebe nalejvat. Pokaždý tu máš jinýho, jak je mám pak jako poznat?" řekl pobaveně barman. Levi se na mě podíval, asi aby viděl moji reakci na barmanovu poznámku o jeho častých úletech.  
,,Ty to nějak zvládneš." řekl jen a hodil mu na bar balík peněz.

**O tom, že tu mám pokaždý jinýho taky mohl mlčet. Eren na to ale nijak nezareagoval, tak snad dobrý.  
,,Dej si co chceš, Erene." pokusil jsem se o jemný úsměv. Po chvilce si objednal mojito a tak jsem si ho dal taky. Sedli jsme si k jednomu stolu a popíjeli.  
,,Neříkal jsi, že mě hodíš domů?" zeptal se Eren a ukázal na sklenici s mojitem.**

**,,Jo, ale neříkal jsem ke komu domů. Můj byt je odsud kousek." zasmál jsem se, ale Erenovi to asi nepřišlo moc vtipný. Přišel mi spíš trošku naštvaný.**

**,,Mohl jsi mi to taky říct dřív." řekl a sklopil pohled do své skleničky.  
,,Jenže to bys nesouhlasil." řekl jsem popravdě.  
,,Nesouhlasil." přitakal.  
,,Tak vidíš. Neboj se, neudělám nic, co ti bude proti srsti, jo?" pohladil jsem ho po tváři. Vzhlédl ke mně a usmál se. Dobu jsme si jen tak povídali.**

**,,Chceš si jít zatancovat?" zeptal jsem se ho, když jsme dopili asi čtvrtou sklenici drinku. Přikývl, tak jsem ho vzal za ruku a odtáhl na parket. Chvilku jsme spolu tancovali. Když začala hrát pomalá písnička, přitáhl jsem si ho k sobě a začal jsem se s ním pohupovat do rytmu. Jednu ruku jsem nechal na jeho boku a druhou si ho přitáhl za krk do polibku. Ruce mi omotal kolem krku. Po chvilce jsem pootevřel rty a pokusil se jazykem probojovat do jeho úst. Ochotně se poddal a já mu jazykem pomalu přejížděl po tom jeho.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi - tučně  
> Eren - normálně

Když písnička skončila odtáhl jsem od něj a usmál se na něj. Tak krásně líbal. Moc se mi to líbilo. Na tváři se mu objevil lehký úsměv. Vzal mě za ruku a vedl mě k našemu stolu.  
,,Dojdu pro pití, počkej tu." řekl mi a odešel k baru. Tam se začal bavit s vysokým blonďákem. Asi se znali. Jestli jsem chodí tak často, tak tu asi zná dost lidí a dost lidí zná jeho. Přemýšlel jsem, jestli s tímhle taky něco měl. Z přemýšlení mě vytrhl mužský hlas vedle mě. Otočil jsem se a vedle mě stál vysoký kluk se světlými vlasy podbarvené tmavší hnědou. Stál opřený o náš stůl a upřeně se na mě díval.

,,Ahoj. Dáš si se mnou panáka nebo tanec?" zeptal se mě.  
,,A-asi ani jedno. S někým tu jsem." pokusil jsem se o úsměv.  
,,A kdo ne?" zasmál se.

,,Seš hezkej." řekl mi a já trochu znervózněl.  
  


**Došel jsem k baru a objednal u barmana.**   
**,,Dvě mojita a jedno trochu okořeň. Dej do něj dvě brčka a do toho druhýho jedno." řekl jsem mu.**   
**,,Jak ti to jde?" uslyšel jsem vedle sebe Erwina.**   
**,,Slušně." otočil jsem se na něj.**   
**,,Viděl jsem vás tancovat." zasmál se.**

**,,A?" povytáhl jsem obočí.**   
**,,Vypadali jste jako ten nejzamilovanější pár na světě." položil mi uznale ruku na rameno.**

**,,V tom případě to splnilo účel." ušklíbl jsem se.**   
**,,Vypadalo, že si to užíváš." podíval se na mě. Popravdě to nebylo špatný. Užíval jsem si to. Proč si to nepřiznat?**   
**,,Někdo ti do tvého miláčka dělá." řekl Erwin otočený směrem k Erenovi. Taky jsem se tím směrem podíval. Bavil se tam s nějakým klukem u stolu. Neviděl jsem mu do obličeje. Vzal jsem drinky a rozešel jsem se ke stolu. Hlasitě jsem sklenice položil na stůl a oba se na mě podívali.**

**,,Ahoj, Levi. Dlouho jsme se neviděli." řekl mi.**

**,,Jeane, běž k jinýmu stolu, tady o tebe nikdo nestojí." řekl jsem nevrle.**   
**,,To je tvoje nová ovečka?" ignoroval mou předchozí větu. Eren na nás jen překvapeně koukal.**   
**,,Je hezkej." otočil se na Erena.**   
**,,Hezčí než ten předchozí." řekl a rukou Erenovi zvedl hlavu. To byla poslední kapka. Silně jsem ho od Erena odstrčil a jednu mu vrazil.**   
  


Když mi rukou zvedl bradu, znechuceně jsem se na něj podíval. Bylo mi to hodně nepříjemný. Levi ale okamžitě vstal, strčil do něj a pak mu ještě jednu vrazil. Ten kluk v tu chvíli už ležel na zemi. Levi ho chytil za límec a vrazil mu další. Zase ho zvedl a kolenem ho kopl do obličeje.

,,Kdo ti dovolil na něj hrabat, hm?!" křičel. Fakt jsem se Leviho v tu chvíli bál. Ten kluk měl už obličej od krve.  
,,Levi, přestaň!" zakřičel jsem na něj, ale nevnímal mě. Za chvíli přiběhl ten blonďák a doslova Leviho svým tělem srazil z toho kluka.   
,,Uklidni se, Levi!" křičí na něj. Levi se mu podíval do očí a uklidnil se. Ten blonďák pak vstal, pomohl vstát tomu druhému a podepřel ho.  
,,To nic není. Vezmu ho dozadu a ošetřím ho. Ty bys měl jít už ale domů, Levi." řekl Levimu a odešel s tím klukem pryč. Levi vstal ze země a zadíval se na mě. Natáhl ke mně ruku a chtěl mě pohladit po tváři, ale já ucukl. Nechci, aby se mě dotýkal po tom, co tu skoro do bezvědomí zmlátil kluka, protože na mě sáhl.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi - tučně  
> Eren - normálně

**,,Erene." zašeptal jsem.**

**,,Pojď ven." řekl jsem, chytl ho za loket a táhl ho ke vchodu. Opřel jsem ho o zeď a držel za triko. Vyděšeně se na mě díval.**   
**,,Bojíš se mě?" zeptal jsem se ho.**   
**,,Erene. Nic bych ti neudělal, dobře?" řekl jsem mu. Pohledem se na mě upřel. Po chvilce přikývl. Usmál jsem se na něj.**   
**,,Pojď sem." přitáhl jsem si ho do objetí.**   
**,,Půjdeme?" zeptal jsem se po chvilce.**

**,,Jo." řekl jen. Vzal jsem ho za ruku a vedl ho ke mně domů. Asi jsem své šance na zásun dneska pohřbil, ale šancí bude ještě dost.**

**Vešli jsme do bytu a já jsem si šel hned umýt ruce, které jsem měl ještě od krve. Zasloužil si to. Sere mě už dlouho. A Erena se dotýkat nebude. Ani on ani nikdo jiný. Přešel jsem do obýváku za Erenem.**

,,Půjdeme spát?" zeptal se mě mile. Trošku podezřívavě jsem se na něj podíval.  
,,Kde budu spát já?" zeptal jsem se ho.  
,,Se mnou v posteli přece." řekl to, jakoby to byla jasná věc.  
,,Ne." řekl jsem mu hned. Překvapeně se na mě podíval.  
,,Nebudu s tebou spát v posteli." snažil jsem se, abych mluvil pevným hlasem. Přešel ke mně, hrubě do mě strčil tak, abych si lehl na gauč a sklonil se nade mě.  
,,Budu s tebou klidně spát i na gauči, jestli ti postel nevyhovuje." šeptl mi do ucha. Zachvěl jsem se.  
,,A co takhle. Já budu spát na gauči a ty v posteli?" řekl jsem mu. Zasmál se.

,,Takhle to nepůjde." řekl mi a zvedl mi ruce nad hlavu, kde mi je podržel těma svýma. Dal mi pusu na krk. Začal jsem se vzpouzet. Držel mě silněji.  
,,T-tohle je mi proti srsti." řekl jsem a čekal, jestli si uvědomí, co mi slíbil. Podíval se na mě. Chvilku se na mě jen tak díval. Pak se pousmál a pustil mě. Oddychl jsem si. Jsem rád, že by mi proti mé vůli nic neudělal.

**Nebylo mu to nepříjemný, jen se bál. Raději jsem toho tedy nechal. Chci si u něj vybudovat důvěru. Odtáhl jsem se od něj.**   
**,,Můžeš spát v ložnici, vyspím se na gauči." řekl jsem a odešel si do ložnice pro polštář a peřinu. Vešel jsem do ložnice, převlékl se a vzal si z postele polštář a ze skříně jsem vytáhl deku. Chtěl jsem s tím odejít, ale ve dveřích stál Eren. Upřeně mě sledoval.**   
**,,Nemusíš odcházet." řekl rozpačitě a očima jezdil po místnosti. Pohladil jsem ho po tváři a donutil ho tak podívat se na mě.**   
**,,Chceš se mnou spát v jedné posteli?" povytáhl jsem obočí.**

**,,Neříkej to takhle." zrudnul. Vzal jsem ho za ruku a přešel s ním k posteli, kde jsem ho druhou rukou donutil si na ní sednout. Sklonil jsem se k němu a pomalu ho začal líbat. Rukama jsem ho jemně hladil. Po chvilce se do líbání aktivně zapojil a ruce mi omotal kolem krku. Odtáhl jsem se od něj a rychlými pohyby mu sundal triko, aby mi nestihl vzdorovat. Okamžitě jsem se zpět přisál na rty. Chvilku byl překvapený a ztuhlý, ale poté se uvolnil. Pomalu jsem ho začal pokládat na postel a lehl jsem si nad něj. Polibky jsem mu zasypával krk a rty jsem sjížděl níž.**   
**,,Le-Levi?" promluvil po chvilce Eren.**

**,,Hm?" nepřestával jsem v činnosti.**   
**,,Levi, j-jak to mezi námi teda je? Ch-chodíme spolu?" zeptal se roztřeseně a mě tou otázkou zarazil. V tu chvíli jsem už na nic ani neměl náladu.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi - tučně  
> Eren - normálně

**,,Je to tak důležitý?" optal jsem se nevrle. To je přesně to, co nechci. Nechci s nikým chodit.  
,,N-no, řekl bych, že jo." odtáhl se ode mě.  
,,Dobře, definuj chození." sedl jsem si znudeně vedle něj.  
,,N-no a-asi když se mají dva lidi rádi a dělají spolu v soukromí takovýhle věci." podíval jsem se na něj. Byl úplně červený.  
,,Tak spolu chodíme. Můžeme teda pokračovat?" tahle konverzace mi přišla nadmíru stupidní.  
,,A-ale my k sobě něco cítíme?" zeptal se mě.  
,,Definuj ,něco cítíme'." řekl jsem. Protože já něco cítím, ale asi to úplně nebude to, co by chtěl slyšet. Zato to může taky cítit. A to klidně hluboko v sobě.  
,,Jako že se milujeme." řekl. Povzdychl jsem si.  
,,Erene, já chápu, že ti přijde, že láska je něco strašně moc hezkýho a dokonalýho, ale tak to není. Je to stupidní a dětinský." řekl jsem otráveně. Eren se zarazil a zklamaně se na mě díval. Chvilku bylo ticho, ale Eren ho pak přerušil.  
,,Takže i přes ty všechny tvoje kecy sis chtěl jen užít? Lhal jsi mi?" měl jsem dojem, že se za chvíli rozbrečí.  
,,Nelhal jsem ti. Prostě jsem nám dával čas se víc poznat. Tak jsi to přece chtěl ne?" pozvedl jsem obočí.**

**,,Ne, Levi. Ses zahleděnej sám do sebe a svých zvrácených tužeb, že ti je úplně jedno, co ten druhý chce a cítí!" rozkřičel se. Seděl jsem tam a překvapeně na něj zíral.**

Jak mi tohle mohl sakra udělat?  
,,Chtěl jsem jen normální vztah! Nestojím o žádný tvoje bližší poznávání za účelem tebou iniciovaných hrátek v posteli! Chtěl jsem milovat a být milován a dokonce jsem začal k tobě i něco víc cítit, ale děkuju že jsi mi řekl, že je to stupidní a dětinský. Alespoň si nemusím lámat hlavu s tím, jak se vyznat egoistickýmu a sebestřednýmu pitomci!" zařval jsem na něj to, co jsem si o něm v tu chvíli myslel. Vstal jsem a ze země vzal polštář s dekou, kterou před chvíli Levi vytáhl ze skříně a odešel do obýváku kde jsem si lehl na gauč. Chtělo se mi brečet, ale mám ještě nějakou hrdost. Budu brečet až doma, tady ne. Přikryl jsem se a snažil se usnout, ale spánek se mi dost dlouhou dobu vyhýbal. Přemýšlel jsem nad tím, na co teď tak Levi myslí. Asi na to, jak zítra sbalí jinýho kluka, když jsem mu já nedal. To mě tak štve. Už nikdy žádnýmu takový pitomci nenaletím. Jsem rád, že k ničemu mezi námi nedošlo. To bych na tom byl hůř než teď. Teď jsem jen zklamaný, naštvaný, smutný, ponížený a odkopnutý.

**Ráno jsem se probudil a ještě chvíli jsem se převaloval v posteli a přemýšlel nad tím, co mi v noci vmetl do obličeje Eren. Neměl jsem si s ním nikdy nic začínat. Stane se přesně tohle. Zamilují se a chtějí po vás to samý. Vstal jsem a přešel jsem do obýváku. Eren tam už nebyl. Na gauči byl polštář a složená deka. Na dece byl papír a tužka. Přešel jsem ke gauči a vzal do ruky papír. Byl na něm krátký vzkaz.**

**,Děkuju za všechno. Sbohem. Eren.'**


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi - tučně  
> Eren - normálně

**Kolik emocí dokáže vyvolat takový pitomý krátký vzkaz? Jedním slovem - hodně. Zmuchlal jsem vzkaz a naštvaně ho zahodil. Okamžitě jsem vyběhl, oblékl se a rozeběhl se ven. Běžel jsem si pro svoje auto ke klubu, kde jsme byli včera s Erenem. Rychle jsem se rozjel k jeho bytu. Spoléhal jsem se na to, že už je doma. Zastavil jsem před jeho panelákem a šel jsem ke vchodovým dveřím. Rozmýšlel jsem se, jak se dostanu dovnitř, protože Eren mě dovnitř pravděpodobně dobrovolně nepustí. Vtom ze vchodu vyšla mladá paní se psem a tak jsem hned do dveří vběhl a vyšel schody do patra, kde měl Eren byt. Rázně jsem zaklepal na dveře. Po chvilce jsem uslyšel kroky. Otevřel dveře. Stál tam ve vytahaných teplákách a volném triku. Měl zarudlé oči od pláče. Vyděšeně se na mě podíval. Chtěl hned dveře zabouchnout, ale já je zajistil svojí nohou.  
,,Erene." snažil jsem se popadnout dech.  
,,Levi, jdi pryč. Odejdi." řekl mi rázně.  
,,Nechci. Asi jsem si něco uvědomil, Erene. Už nikdy mi nepiš ani neříkej ,sbohem'. Ukaž mi....ukaž mi, co znamená milovat a být milován. Přiměj mě to cítit. Já...já chci to cítit." vysoukal jsem ze sebe udýchaně.  
,,Levi? Uvědomuješ si, co říkáš?" zeptal se mě Eren.  
,,Chci tě milovat, Erene." řekl jsem a Eren mi v tu chvíli skočil do náruče a my spadli na chodbu na zem.**

**Ležel jsem na chodbě ve čtvrtém patře paneláku na okraji města a v objetí jsem měl osmnáctiletého kluka s naivními ideály. Ještě včera bych si řekl, jak je tahle situace strašně absurdní, ale v tuhle chvíli si tenhle absurdní moment strašně moc užívám.**

Ležel jsem na Levim a křečovitě ho objímal. Před chvílí jsem ještě seděl doma na gauči a posmrkával kapesníky. Nechtěl jsem ho už nikdy vidět. Pak se mi objevil přede dveřmi. Zmatený, upřímný, krásný, udýchaný a červený Levi. A teď ho už nechci pustit. Nevím, jestli bych mu měl věřit, ale láska je zkrátka slepá. Jestli se mám spálit, tak ať je to s ním. S majetnickým, sobeckým, egoistickým, sebestředným, chladným a milujícím Levim. Pohlédl jsem na něj. Usmíval se. Ještě jsem ho takhle neviděl. On se usmívá. Je tak nádherný. Dal jsem mu pusu na rty. Přitiskl si mě k sobě ještě víc. Řekl bych tak nějak ochranářsky.  
,,Ehm, ehm." odkašlal si někdo vedle nás. Zvedl jsem hlavu a ve dveřích vedle těch mých stála moje sousedka. Rozpačitě se na nás dívala. Zvedl jsem se z Leviho a pomohl mu vstát.  
,,Pardon." zamumlal jsem a vtáhl Leviho za ruku dovnitř do bytu.

,,Ty lidi jsou tak staromódní." zamumlal Levi jako narážku na výraz sousedky.  
,,Levi, můžu ti věřit?" zeptal jsem se ho.  
,,Nevím. Já sám sobě už taky nevěřím. Ještě včera jsem si byl jistý, že se do nikoho nezamiluju. A pak jsem našel ten vzkaz a uvědomil jsem si, že tě chci u sebe. Že mi vlastně stačí s tebou být. A jestli to není láska, tak nevěřím už vůbec ničemu." usmál se na mě a políbil mě.

Nebyl to takový začátek, jaký bych si představoval, ale cítil jsem to tak, jak to řekl Levi. Stačí mi s ním prostě být.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi - tučně  
> Eren - normálně

,,Kde vězíš, Levi?" řekl jsem hned, jak se ozval v mobilu jeho hlas.  
,,Promiň, zdržel jsem se v práci. Ale za chvilku půjdu. Nechceš mě navštívit do práce? Uděláš mi lepší den už v práci." řekl tím svým krásným hlasem.  
,,Jo dobře, za 10 minut tam jsem." odvětil jsem mu a zavěsil.

Od doby, kdy se za mnou Levi přiřítil s tím, že mě miluje, už uplynul měsíc. Krásný měsíc. Levi je moc pozorný, do ničeho mě nenutí. Dnes budu spát u něj. Je pátek a oba máme volný víkend, tak jsme se rozhodli ho strávit společně. Tedy skoro volný víkend. Těším se na něj. Vídáme se často, ale i tak už mi začínal chybět.  
  


**,,Za chvilku půjdu." řekl jsem Erwinovi, který seděl naproti mě v křesle v mé kanceláři.**   
**,,Eren si tě docela ochočil, co?" zasmál se Erwin.**

**,,Říkejme spíš získal si mojí pozornost, dobře?" řekl jsem mu.**

**,,Říkejme věcem jejich pravými jmény, Levi. Ty ses normálně zamiloval." zašklebil se.**

**,,Definuj zamilovanost." zaměřil jsem se opět na dokumenty na mém stole.**

**,,Nemůžeš bez té druhé osoby být, pořád na ní myslíš a přemýšlíš o ní tak moc, že si ani nevšimneš, že dokumenty, na které se tak upřeně díváš, máš vzhůru nohama." usmál se na mě. Opřel jsem se do křesla a pohlédl mu do očí.**

**,,Zamiloval jsem se." řekl jsem mu upřímně. Teď to vím jistě, nebyla to jen poblázněnost. Prostě to tak je. A užívám si to.**   
**,,Už jste spolu spali?" zeptal se mě zvědavě.**   
**,,Ne." usmál jsem se.**

**,,Vlastně jsme se spolu zatím jen líbali a mazlili, nic víc." dodal jsem.**   
**,,To fakt? Neštve tě to?" podíval se na mě překvapeně.**

**,,Ne, chci, aby si to se mnou všechno užíval. Ono na to jednou dojde. Až na to bude připravenej. A já se postarám o to, aby si to se mnou užil tak, že mě bude prosit o to, abych mu to udělal znovu. Jestli se teď bojí, tak ho do toho nebudu tlačit násilím." odpověděl jsem mu přímo.**   
**,,Páni, Levi. Kde se teda teď odreagováváš, když se svým přítelem nemůžeš?" zasmál se.**   
**,,Moje pravačka to zatím zvládá." protáhl jsem se.**   
**,,Pochybuju, že to tak dlouho vydržíš. Známe své lidi, Levi." mrknul na mě. Zazvonil mi telefon.**   
**,,Ano?"**   
**,,Pane Ackermane, na recepci je pan Jaeger a-" začala naše recepční.**

**,,Pošlete ho nahoru." zavěsil jsem. Vyšel jsem před kancelář, kde seděla moje asistenka.**   
**,,Petro, zařiďte pro pana Jaegera vstupní kartu na dveře od vstupu až sem." řekl jsem jí a Erwin se na mě zaujatě díval z křesla z kanceláře.**   
**,,Chodí za mnou často a nebaví mě pořád zvedat ty telefony kvůli němu. Bolí mě z toho ruka." mrknul jsem na ní a usmál se.**   
**,,Myslím, že to bude z trochu jiné činnosti." zavolal Erwin z kanceláře. Petra okamžitě zrudla.**   
**,,Máš ve sprše jeho fotku?" zeptal se pobaveně Erwin.**

**,,Asi jako ty tu mojí ve svojí sprše." oplatil jsem mu. Nahlas se zasmál a Petra měla radši sklopený zrak. Je na podobné konverzace mezi mnou a Erwinem zvyklá.**

**,,Egoisto." přišel k nám Erwin a vzal mě kolem ramen. Petře zazvonil zvonek od dveří.**   
**,,Dojdu tam." řekl jsem jí, když vstávala. Došel jsem ke dveřím a otevřel je. Stál tam Eren s kartonovým platíčkem se třemi kelímky kafe.**   
**,,Oo, dneska sám pan Ackerman." zazubil se Eren a já mu místo pozdravu dal pusu. Vešel a podal mi jeden kelímek. Vzal jsem si ho od něj. Vždycky nám nosí kafe, když sem přijde.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi - tučně  
> Eren - normálně

**,,Ahoj, Erene. Jak se daří?" zeptal se ho hned Erwin.**

**,,Dobře, děkuju." usmál se na něj Eren.  
,,Promiň, pro tebe jsem nepřinesl kafe, nevěděl jsem, že tu budeš." řekl mu.  
,,To nevadí. Stejně už jsem na odchodu." poplácal ho po zádech.**

**,,Příště ale chci vanilkový latté, díky. Měj se, Levi." odešel.  
,,Pro vás, Petro." naklonil se přes stůl a podal Petře kelímek.**

**,,Děkuju. Jak ses měl ve škole?" zeptala se ho s úsměvem.  
,,Jako vždycky, nuda." zasmál se.  
,,Vyzvedni si pak u Petry vstupní kartu až budeme odcházet, Erene." řekl jsem, vzal ho za ruku a odtáhl ho do kanceláře. Vzal jsem mu kelímek z ruky a oba dva je položil na stůl.**

**,,Chyběl jsi mi." řekl jsem a přitáhl jsem si ho do polibku. Polibek mi oplácel. Vysadil jsem ho na svůj stůl a začal polibky obsypávat jeho krk.**

**,,Levi." zasténal.  
,,Nemusíš to tlumit. Přes ty dveře není nic moc slyšet." řekl jsem mu.**

**,,Někdo jsem přijde." řekl nervózně.  
,,Nikdo si sem nedovolí přijít. Jenom Erwin a ten před chvilkou odešel a ví, že tu jsi ty, takže nepřijde." řekl jsem klidně.**

**,,Chyběl jsem ti?" zeptal jsem se ho.**

**,,Jasně že jo." zašeptal. Rukama jsem mu vjel pod tričko a hladil ho na hrudi. Přivíral oči, bylo to tak roztomilý. Zkusím se posunout trošku dál, uvidíme, jestli se nechá.**

Rukama mi sjel k pásku od kalhot. Upřímně, líbilo se mi to a tak jsem ho nechal pokračovat. Rozhodně se tu s ním teď nevyspím a on to ví, tak ho prostě nechám. Začal mi rozepínat pásek a přitom mě líbal. Pomalu mi rozepnul kalhoty, jako kdyby čekal, jestli budu protestovat nebo ne. Zajel mi rukou pod kalhoty a přes látku boxerek mě jemně dráždil.  
,,L-Levi." zavzdychal jsem mu do úst.  
,,Uvolni se." řekl mi.

,,Ono to tady ale moc nejde." nervózně jsem se zasmál. Prostě mám strach, že sem někdo přijde.

,,Neboj, nikdo sem nepřijde, dobře? Uvolni se." zašeptal mi. Trošku jsem zaklonil hlavu a nechal to všechno na Levim.  
,,Levi? Potřebuju ti něco říct." řekl jsem mu po chvíli.  
,,To jako teď?" podíval se na mě překvapeně. Vyndal ruku z mých kalhot a tázavě se na mě podíval.  
,,V sobotu večer jsem se domluvil s klukama ze školy, že půjdeme na pivo, tak jen abys věděl, že zítra večer odejdu. Ale vrátím se a přespím u tebe. Půjdeme do toho klubu, jak jsme byli spolu a to je blízko." řekl jsem mu a čekal, jak bude reagovat na to, že jsem zkazil naše plány na společný víkend.  
,,A tos mi to nemohl říct za půl hodiny?" podíval se na mě.

,,Zrovna jsem si na to vzpomněl, tak jsem ti to musel říct." argumentoval jsem.  
,,Ty sis u toho vzpomněl...Ty si u toho myslel na takový blbosti?" zeptal se mě nevěřícně.  
,,Promiň." omluvil jsem se rozpačitě. Levi ke mně přešel a znovu mě začal líbat. Asi jsem ho tím až tak moc nenaštval.  
,,Levi?" uslyšeli jsme najednou Erwinův hlas za dveřmi.  
,,Můžu dál? Potřebuju s tebou mluvit." řekl. Okamžitě jsem si zapnul kalhoty a sedl si na křeslo. Levi přešel ke dveřím a otevřel.  
,,To nemohlo půl hodiny počkat?" zeptal se Erwina nevrle.  
,,Chtěl jsi pokřtít stůl?" usmál se na něj Erwin.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi - tučně  
> Eren - normálně

**,,Jestli tu máte něco rozdělanýho tak počkám. Kolik potřebuješ? Deset minut ti stačí?" zeptal se pobaveně. Možná bych se tomu i zasmál, ale to by kousek ode mě nesměl sedět Eren.  
,,Co chceš, Erwine?" zeptal jsem se ho s ledovým klidem.  
,,Tvůj názor na pondělní poradě." strčil mi do ruky štos papírů.  
,,To si děláš srandu? A nemohl jsi mi to přinést dřív?" obořil jsem se na něj.  
,,Taky se mi to do ruky dostalo teď." obhajoval se.  
,,Sakra. No, nějak to stihnu." řekl jsem mu a Erwin se otočil na patě a byl na odchodu.  
,,Taky s tebou potřebuju mluvit." řekl jsem ještě. Otočil se na mě zpátky a čekal, co mu řeknu.  
,,Za pět minut u tebe v kanclu." řekl jsem a zabouchl dveře. Hodil jsem papíry na stůl a sedl si** **vedle nich. Podíval jsem se na Erena.  
,,V pohodě?" zeptal jsem se ho.  
,,Jo jasně, počkám tu na tebe." usmál se na mě. Přikývl jsem a odešel ze své kanceláře téměř přes celou firmu do té Erwinovy. Bez zaklepání jsem vešel dovnitř.  
,,Vyrušil jsem tě hodně?" zeptal se hned, když jsem vešel.  
,,Tak nějak." odsekl jsem.  
,,Tak co jsi chtěl probrat?" zeptal se.  
,,Zítra večer jdeme do klubu." řekl jsem mu a jemu se rozzářili oči.  
,,Nemáš být náhodou s Erenem?" povytáhl obočí.**

**,,Jo. Ten tam bude s nějakou partičkou kluků v jeho věku. Chci se tam jít podívat." vysvětlil jsem mu.**   
**,,Takže jako na kontrolu?" usmál se na mě.  
,,Řekněme spíš, že mě vytáhneš z domu náhodou do toho samýho baru." řekl jsem klidně.  
,,Co si myslíš, že uvidíš, Levi? Porveš se tam s nadrženýma osmnáctiletýma klukama, protože na Erena omylem sáhli?" zeptal se se zájmem.  
,,Neříkal jsi náhodou, že tě zajímá, jak randím s osmnáctiletým klukem?" zvedl jsem se na odchod.  
,,Takhle přesně jsem to neřekl, ale dobře. Tak zítra." zavolal na mě než jsem zavřel dveře a vydal se zpět za Erenem.**

Jsem rád, že není naštvaný,kvůli tomu zítřejšímu večeru. Už jsem to klukům slíbil a dlouho jsme společně nikde nebyli, takže doufám, že si to pořádně užijeme. Levi nebyl pryč ani tak moc dlouho. Po chvilce zase vešel do dveří.  
,,Pojď, pojedeme domů." řekl mi, hodil si do tašky papíry ze stolu a vyšli jsme z kanceláře.  
,,Petro, máš tu kartu pro Erena?" zeptal se Petry.

,,Jistě." řekla a podala mi kartičku s nějakým číslem a mým jménem a na ní byl pověšený čip.

,,Děkuji." řekl jsem jí a usmál se na ní.

,,Běž už taky domů, my jdeme taky." řekl jí Levi a vyrazil z chodby do další delší chodby a z ní do výtahu. Šel jsem poslušně za ním. Prošli jsme firmou až k recepci, kde jsem si vzal svou sportovní tašku s věcmi na víkend a vyrazili jsme ven k parkovišti.  
,,Všichni na mě tak divně koukají, když jdu s tebou." řekl jsem Levimu.

,,Máš nějakou teorii, čím to může být?" zeptal se znuděně.  
,,Tví zaměstnanci zjistili, že jsi gay." usmál jsem se na něj.  
,,Myslím, že tohle pro ně není nic nového." opáčil hned. Překvapeně jsem se na něj podíval.  
,,Já se svou orientací netajím." řekl a nastoupil si do auta.  
,,O mně a Erwinovi to ví celá firma." dodal.

,,Erwin?!" skoro jsem zakřičel.  
,,Erene, to by poznal i slepej." řekl mi.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi - tučně  
> Eren - normálně

Večer s Levim byl kouzelný. Dívali jsme se na filmy, občas se jen tak líbali nebo mazlili a nakonec jsem usnul v jeho objetí. Ráno jsem se probudil na gauči, ale Levi vedle mě už neležel. Vstal jsem a zamířil jsem do koupelny. Vešel jsem dovnitř a rozespale se podíval na Leviho, který stál u umyvadla jen s ručníkem kolem pasu a čistil si zuby.  
,,Šípková vůženka se pvobvala?" zahuhňal na mě s kartáčkem v puse.  
,,Čekal jsem na polibek od krásného polonahého prince, ale nepřišel." zívl jsem si. Levi si vypláchl pusu, utřel se ručníkem a přešel ke mně.  
,,A kdyby ti to vynahradil a byl třeba úplně nahý, bylo by mu odpuštěno?" šibalsky na mě mrknul.

,,Dej si tu sprchu znova, ale zkus o něco studenější." odvětil jsem mu.

,,Ale no tak." zakňučel Levi.  
,,Jdi už, taky se chci vysprchovat." řekl jsem a vystrkal ho z koupelny. Po sprše jsem si na sebe vzal Leviho šedý župan a vyšel z koupelny.  
,,Snídani máš v kuchyni na stole!" zakřičel na mě Levi z ložnice. Přešel jsem tedy do kuchyně, sedl si ke stolu a pustil se do toustů, které Levi připravil. Za chvilku za mnou přišel. Měl na sobě šedé tepláky, které měly na zadku nápis ,I'm perfect' a bílé tílko.  
,,Máš hezký tepláky." zazubil jsem se na něj.  
,,Jo, ty jsou od Erwina. Jednou jsem mu totiž řekl, že nemám tepláky a druhý den mi přines tyhlety. Kupodivu jsou dost pohodlný s tak mi nevadí je nosit." řekl mi.

**Na dnešek jsem nám připravil speciální aktivitu. Domluvil jsem focení s Hanji. Pořád mě přemlouvá, abychom něco nafotili do časopisu a tak jsem řekl, že k sobě mám ještě jednoho kluka, který se určitě taky bude rád fotit. Někdo zazvonil. To už bude Hanji. Rozešel jsem ke dveřím a vpustil jí dovnitř.**

**,,Kde máš ten svůj objev?" zeptala se mě hned.**

**,,Je v kuchyni." řekl jsem jí a ona se jako šílená rozeběhla do kuchyně. Šel jsem za nimi. Hanji stála nad vyděšeným Erenem, ketrý měl v puse toust a různě ho osahávala a prohlížela. Pobaveně jsem se na ně díval ze dveří. Eren vypadal, že za chvilku asi uteče a Hanji zase, že před chvilkou zdrhla z blázince.**

**,,Přijela jsem si pro vás, protože tímhle tempem byste mi nepřijeli ani za týden." promluvila Hanji.**

**,,L-Levi?" hledal u mě oporu vyděšenej Eren.**  
,,Erene, to je Hanji, fotí pro jeden časopis. Dneska s ní budeme fotit." řekl jsem mu a Eren na mě vyvalil oči.  
,,Tak se oblíkejte, pánové, za pět minut vás očekávám venku!" křikla na nás a rozeběhla se ven. Pokynul jsem hlavou Erenovi do ložnice, aby sebou hnul. Ten okamžitě vystartoval a za 5 minut už se obouval. Vyšli jsme ven a tam už měla Hanji nastartovaný auto. Nasedli jsme a jeli jsme do jejího studia, kde běžně fotí.

Fotili jsme dlouho.Levi na všech fotkách vypadal naprosto dokonale, ale já ani na jedné. Bylo okolo nás spoustu lidí, patlali nám něco na obličej, oblíkali nás do různých věcí a nakonec fotili z různých stran, v různých pózách, odděleně i dohromady. Docela mě to ale bavilo. Možná by mě i víc bavilo fotit než být focen. Začal jsem se dokonce bavit s Hanji. První dojem nebyl úplně nejlepší, ale je hodně přátelská a upovídaná. Trvalo to téměř celý den a k večeru nás Hanji vezla domů. Fotky nám prý ukáže tak za týden, až je upraví a vybere ty nejlepší. Už je pozdě, budu se muset připravit na ten třídní sraz. Moc se na to těším.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi - tučně  
> Eren - normálně

,,Tak já jdu, Levi." řekl jsem Levimu a chystal se na odchod.

,,Počkej, ještě si vezmi klíče." zavolal na mě a přinesl mi na kroužku dva klíče." dal mi pusu, já si od něj vzal klíče a vyrazil. Za chvilku jsem byl v klubu a zamířil jsem si to rovnou ke stolu, kde seděli mí spolužáci.  
,,Čau kluci." pozdravil jsem je.  
,,Kde je Armin?" přisedl jsem si k nim.  
,,Teď někam odešel, už jsme si říkali, jestli vůbec dorazíš. Seš poslední." řekl mi Marco.  
,,Jo, nějak jsem se doma zdržel." usmál jsem se na něj.  
,,Zrovna tu řešíme Marca. Prej někoho má a nechce nám říct koho." zasmál se Connie a Marco zrudnul.

,,Ty někoho máš? Koho? Vyklop to!" zajímal jsem se.

**Už je nějakou chvilku pryč, mohl bych zavolat Erwinovi. Vstal jsem, vzal mobil a vytočil jeho číslo.**

**,,Hm?" ozval se Erwinův hlas v mobilu.**

**,,Tak v kolik vyrazíme? Za hodinu?" zeptal jsem se ho.**

**,,Levi, fakt ho chceš jít šmírovat?"**

**,,Nejdeme ho šmírovat, prostě se tam podíváme. A nemoralizuj." řekl jsem nabroušeně.**

**,,Dobře, dobře. Za hodinu budu u tebe. Zatím." zavěsil.**

Už jsme v sobě měli každý pár panáků a pár piv, takže byl nejvyšší čas jít tancovat. Dobrou chvíli jsme blbli na parketě a pak jsme se opět všichni sešli u stolu.  
,,Tak co, Marco? Už nám řekneš, s kým to vlastně chodíš?" zeptal se zvědavě Connie.  
,,Když už jsme u toho, viděli jste přítele Erena?" zeptal se Armin.  
,,A-Armine!" okřikl jsem ho rozpačitě. Musí všem vždycky hned vykládat, že jsem gay?  
,,Co? Eren má přítele!" rozkřikl se Connie.  
,,Nemusíte to tu křičet." řekl jsem, abych je trochu ztišil.  
,,Má a fotí fotky pro nějaký časopis jako model. Počkej najdu ho na Facebooku. Je fakt moc hezkej." ignoroval mě Armin a začal v mobilu hned hledal Leviho profil.

**Když jsme s Erwinem došli do klubu, nejdříve jsme chvíli zůstali u baru. Dneska v klubu bylo hodně lidí. Netrvalo to dlouho a zahlédli jsme skupinku mladých kluků, kteří o něčem vášnivě diskutují.  
,,Pojď půjdeme blíž k parketu, teď nic nehraje." řekl Erwin, vzal mě kolem ramen a šel se mnou blíž k parketu. Stáli jsme docela blízko skupinky s Erenem. Bylo tu dneska ale vážně hodně lidí, takže si nás nevšimli.**

,,Armine, přestaň." snažil jsem se mu vzít mobil, ale on ho hned podal Conniemu.  
,,To je tvůj přítel, Erene?" zeptal se.  
,,Jo." odsekl jsem. Connie mobil podal dalšímu a takhle si ho předával celý stůl a vášnivě debatovali o fotkách mého přítele.  
,,A seš ten nahoře nebo ten dole?" zeptal se pobaveně.  
,,Nechte toho, je to trapný." řekl jsem jim.  
,,Takže ten dole." zasmáli se.  
,,Ne!" zakřičel jsem na ně.

,,Erene, jak se jmenuje?" vzal si do ruky mobil zase Connie, který stál u stolu.  
,,Levi." řekl jsem jen.

**Stáli jsme tam a bavili jsme se s Erwinem ohledně pondělní porady, když jsem uslyšel svoje jméno. Otočil jsem ke stolu kde posedávali a postávali ti kluci od Erena. Erwin se také otočil a vzápětí se na mě zašklebil, podal mi svoje pivo a nechal mě tam stát samotného, zatímco přešel k té skupince a naklonil se přes rameno jednomu menšímu klukovi, který v ruce držel mobil.**

  
,,Levi, myslím že ohrožuješ mravní výchovu mládeže. Ale jinak pěkná fotka. Není to ta z časopisu?" zakřičel na mě a v tu chvíli se na mě všichni podívali. Měl jsem chuť vraždit. Přešel jsem k tomu klukovi, vyrval mu mobil z ruky a podíval se, co tam má. Byla tam moje polonahá fotka, která byla zveřejněná v časopise.  
,,Zajímavá zábava." řekl jsem s ledovým klidem a přejel všechny pohledem. Zarazil jsem se u Erena, který okamžitě zesinal, když mě uviděl.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi - tučně  
> Eren - normálně

,,Levi, co tu děláš?" zeptal jsem se překvapeně a možná trochu vyděšeně.  
,,Překvapený?" povytáhl obočí a já jen přikývl.

,,Půjdeš si se mnou zatancovat, Erene?" pousmál se na mě, když začala hrát pomalá písnička. Rozpačitě jsem se usmál, chytil ho za ruku a nechal se odvést na parket. Oba jsme se drželi druhého, tancovali jsme a zpívali si. Bylo to krásný. Pak začali hrát rychlejší písničky, ale i tak jsme zůstali tancovat.  
,,Nechceš jít už domů?" zeptal se mě po chvilce Levi.  
,,Proč?" zeptal jsem se ho nazpět. Trošku se zamyslel, pak si mě přitáhl za krk blíž k sobě.  
,,Jsem docela nadrženej." řekl a skousl si ret. Usmál jsem se.  
,,Tak dobře." zazubil jsem se.  
,,Užijeme si?" podíval se mi do očí. Řekl to tím svým sexy hlasem. Přikývl jsem. V tu chvíli mě popadl za ruku a táhl mě k východu.

,,Počkej, ještě aspoň řeknu Arminovi a ostatním, že odcházím." řekl jsem mu.  
,,Myslím, že Armin má jinou práci." odvětil mi a ukázal ke stolu, kde jsme původně seděli. Nikdo tam nebyl kromě Armina a Erwina, kteří se vášnivě líbali.

,,Kdy to stihli?" překvapeně jsem vydechl. Levi se jen zasmál a dál mě vláčel k východu. Nepustil mě ani když jsme byli už venku. Šli jsme rychlou chůzi směrem k Leviho bytu. Když už jsme byli před bytem, prudce mě přirazil na zeď a zběsile začal hledat klíče po kapsách.  
,,Kam tam chvátáš, Levi?" sykl jsem bolestně, když mě narazil na zeď.

**,,Neptej se. Sám si mě vyprovokoval." řekl jsem mu, odemkl byt a vtáhl Erena dovnitř.  
,,Já? A čím?" zeptal se mě.  
,,Tím, že jsi souhlasil." přirazil jsem ho na dveře a začal ho dravě líbat. Strhal jsem z něj svršek a sám si sundal bundu a triko.  
,,L-Levi." zavzdychal mi Eren do úst.  
,,Líbí se ti to? Řekni to. Řekni, že se ti to líbí, že to chceš." zašeptal jsem a pohnul se proti němu pánví. Chci to od něj slyšet přímo. Já sám jsem měl už v kalhotách problém a o Erenovi ani nemluvím. To je tou atmosférou, která mezi námi teď je. Neskutečně vzrušující.  
,,Ch-chci." řekl a já si ho vzal do náručí a přenesl do ložnice. Položil jsem ho na postel a sundal jemu i sobě kalhoty. Vlezl jsem si nad Erena a vášnivě ho líbal, zatímco jsem ho jednou rukou dráždil přes látku boxerek.  
,,L-Levi?" znejistěl Eren.**   
**,,Ano?" nepřestával jsem ho dráždit.  
,,Bude to bolet?" zeptal ne nejistým hlasem.**

**,,Ne, jen se uvolni, jo? Nic nedělej. Uvolni se a užívej si to. Na nic nemysli." uklidňoval jsem ho a Eren přikývl a zavřel oči. Rukou jsem vjel pod boxerky a silněji ho stisknul. Rukou jsem začal pomalu pohybovat. Díval jsem se přitom na Erenovu tvář. Ale nic. Žádný sten, žádný výraz. Jen křečovitě držel víčka u sebe.**

**,,Erene?" zašeptal jsem a on okamžitě otevřel oči a pohlédl do těch mých.  
,,Copak? Seš nervózní?" usmál jsem se na něj. Nervózně si skousl ret, podíval se jinam a přikývl.  
,,To je v pohodě. Prostě na to přestaň myslet." pohladil jsem ho po tváři.  
,,Erene, věříš mi?" zeptal jsem se ho a donutil ho tím se na mě podívat.  
,,Věřím." pousmál se.  
,,Dobře. Bude se ti to líbit, věř mi." řekl jsem a pomalu mu sundaval i ten poslední kousek oblečení, který měl na sobě. Přesunul jsem se trochu níž a pomalu si ho vzal do úst. Eren okamžitě zaklonil hlavu nádherně zavzdychal. Už jsem to nemohl vydržet a tak jsem si začal sám pomáhat rukou. Zároveň jsem pohyboval hlavou a způsoboval tak slast nám oběma.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi - tučně  
> Eren - normálně

**Eren tak krásně vzdychal. Netrvalo to dlouho a udělal se mi do pusy. Spolkl jsem to a na chvilku se od něj odtáhl.**

**,,Teď se hodně uvolni, zlato." řekl jsem mu zatímco se vydýchával. Ze stolku jsem vytáhl gel a kondom. Na prsty jsem si nanesl gel a pomalu do něj jedním prstem vnikl.**   
**,,L-Levi, to je nepříjemný." řekl okamžitě Eren.**

**,,Neboj, za chvilku to bude lepší, vydrž to." chlácholil jsem ho. Přidal jsem ještě jeden prst a snažil se ho co nejšetrněji roztáhnout.**

**,,Levi ne. To bolí, přestaň, Levi!" procedil Eren přes zaťaté zuby a rukou se mi zaryl do ramene.**   
**,,Erene, uvolni se. Zhluboka dýchej." uklidňoval jsem ho a druhou rukou jsem ho hladil. Prsty jsem se začal pohybovat.**   
**,,Levi, to stačí, přestaň." řekl mi se slzičkama v očích.**

**,,Když se uvolníš, tak to bude v pohodě. Bolí to, jen protože se bojíš a nejsi uvolněný." řekl jsem mu.**   
**,,Ne, přestaň!" zakřičel. Vytáhl jsem z něj prsty a nechal ho být. Ležel a vydýchával se. Ublíženě se na mě podíval.**   
**,,Proč ses nezastavil hned, když jsem to řekl?!" obořil se na mě.**

**,,A proč ses pořád taková frigidka, Erene! Kdybys dělal to, co jsem ti říkal, bylo by to v pohodě!" oplatil jsem mu.**   
**,,To bez toho prostě nemůžeš být, že to děláš, i když já nechci? To ti je jedno, jak se u toho cítím já?!" křičel.**   
**,,Jo tak tys nechtěl, to je mi novinka. Kdyby mi to bylo jedno, tak tě vojedu a vůbec mě nezajímá tvůj názor!" rozkřičel jsem se taky.**

,,Co po mě vlastně chceš?!" zařval jsem na něj naštvaně.  
,,Chci, abys za mnou jednou přišel a řekl jen ,Levi, udělej mě'!" řekl upřímně.  
,,To chceš?" zeptal jsem se ho.  
,,Jo to chci." nepřestával mě probodávat svým pohledem.

,,To ale fakt neudělám." řekl jsem mu naštvaně.  
,,A to je možná ten problém, víš." hodil po mě ještě naštvanější pohled.

,,Co jako? Nebaví tě to se mnou, protože s tebou nespím?!" vyjel jsem po něm.  
,,Jo, nebaví mě to!" zařval, vzal si polštář a odkráčel pryč. Naštvaně jsem vstal, převlékl se a zalezl si do postele. Byl jsem fakt naštvaný a tak jsem usnul až za dlouhou dobu. Ráno jsem se probudil, naházel svoje věci zpět do tašky a bez rozloučení odešel z Leviho bytu. Došel jsem do svého bytu a zůstal tam celý den. Neozval jsem se Levimu a ani on mě. Přehnal jsem to já nebo on? Možná oba. Celou neděli jsem proležel. Večer mi zazvonil mobil. Podíval jsem se na displej. Armin.  
,,Ano?" ozval jsem se do mobilu.  
,,Ahoj, Erene." řekl.  
,,Ahoj, co se děje?" zeptal jsem se ho.  
,,Dneska jsem byl s Erwinem venku." pověděl radostně.  
,,Aha. Vy jste se dali dohromady?"  
,,Já nevím, včera jsem něco málo vypil a pak se něco stalo a my si vyměnili čísla a dneska jsme byli venku." plácal Armin.  
,,To ti přeju, Armine. Hele pokecáme zítra jo? Měj se." zavěsil jsem mu to. Nechtěl jsem být na něj hnusný, ale on je teď šťastný a já na jeho štěstí nemám vůbec náladu. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi - tučně  
> Eren - normálně

V pondělí ráno jsem vstal a hned se podíval na mobil, abych zjistil, jestli mi Levi třeba nenapsal. Nic. Možná bych se mu měl omluvit. Rychle jsem se nasnídal, oblékl se, vzal si tašku do školy a vydal se na cestu. Ale ne směrem do školy, ale k Levimu do práce. Bylo to ode mě docela daleko, ale rád se procházím. Cestou jsem přemýšlel, jak se mu omluvit.

**Ráno jsem vstal pozdě. Dneska je porada, musím být v práci brzy. Oblékl jsem se, udělal ranní hygienu a vyrazil do práce. V práci jsem hned zaúkoloval Petru věcma, které dneska potřebuju.**

**,,Ahoj, Levi." zavolal na mě Erwin.**

**,,Hele poradu uděláme u tebe v kanclu, v zasedačce je plno." řekl hned.**   
**,,Cože? Jak plno?" zeptal jsem se ho.**   
**,,No, je tam porada jednoho oddělení. A dolů se mi nechce." řekl jen.**

**,,A co tvůj kancl?" založil jsem si ruce na hruď.**   
**,,Nemám rád, když mi tam chodí lidi. Petro, připravte to u Leviho, děkuju." řekl a odešel. Jen jsem protočil oči a kývl na Petru. Hned šla připravovat kancelář. Vzal jsem papíry, které jsem včera skoro celý den pročítal a položil si je na stůl. Za chvilku už se začali scházet lidi u mě. Byla porada pouze vedoucích, takže tu nebylo moc lidí. Sedli jsme si k velkému stolu na druhém konci kanceláře od mého pracovního stolu. Hned jak přišel Erwin, tak jsme začali.**

Když jsem dorazil k budově, nemusel jsem se ani nikde hlásit díky té kartě a čipu. Zkrátka jsem si všude otevřel. Vešel jsem do výtahu a vyjel do patra, kde měl Levi kancelář. Otevřel jsem si dveře do chodby a pak i k Levimu. Petra tu dnes není? To je divný. No, alespoň bych tedy mohl Leviho pořádně překvapit. Povolil jsem si kravatu, zhluboka se nadechl a prudce otevřel dveře od Leviho kanclu a zakřičel: ,,Levi, udělej mě!" byl jsem strašně nervózní a červený už když jsem to vyslovil, šok přišel ale hned po tom. V Leviho kanceláři totiž neseděl jen Levi, ale dalších asi deset týpků, kteří na mě civěli, jak na přízrak. Nedivím se.

**Zrovna jsme probírali ekonomickou situaci ve firmě, když se rozletěly dveře a vlítl do nich Eren se slovy ,Levi, udělej mě'. Jo, já vím, že jsem chtěl, aby to řekl, ale trošku jinak a rozhodně za jiné situace. Podíval jsem se na ostatní, kteří se mnou seděli u stejného stolu. Všichni měli vyvalený oči a bradu až na zemi. Jediný Erwin se neubránil tichému chechtání. Vím, že mi to za čas bude připadat taky strašně vtipný a budu to vyprávět známým, ale teď jsem vůbec nevěděl, co na to říct. Všichni postupně z Erena, který úplně červený stál u dveří, začali své pohledy směřovat na mě.**   
**,,Omluvte mě na chvilku." řekl jsem, vstal jsem od stolu a přešel k Erenovi. Vzal jsem ho za ruku, vyvedl ho z kanceláře a zavřel za námi dveře. Vedl jsem ho po patře až ke kanceláři Erwina. Zavřel jsem dveře a pomalu se otočil na Erena, který opět začal chytat rudou barvu.**

**,,L-L-Levi, j-já se omlouvám. Nevěděl jsem, že...to. To je tak trapný. Už se tu nikdy neukážu." řekl rozklepaně Eren.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi - tučně  
> Eren - normálně

** Přitáhl jsem si ho blíž k sobě. Podíval jsem se mu do těch jeho krásných očí.  
,,Nic se nestalo. Nebude to ani první ani poslední trapas v životě. Za chvíli se tomu budeme všichni smát." řekl jsem mu vlídně a Eren zčervenal a sklopil oči.  
,,A ohledně té tvé žádosti." začal jsem a ruku mu přesunul na zadek. Trochu překvapeně se na mě koukl, ale pak si skousl ret a přikývl.  
,,Tady ne. Tady by sis to neužil." odtáhl jsem se od něj. Proč zrovna já teď hledím na to, jestli by si to užil nebo ne? Dostal jsem od něj svolení, ale já ho odmítl. Něco je se mnou asi hodně špatně. **

** ,,Přijď po škole ke mně do bytu, klíče máš. Tam budeme mít soukromí a můžeme si dát na čas s přípravou, hm?" řekl jsem mu a Eren se na mě stydlivě usmál. Byl tak hrozně roztomilý a zároveň i dost sexy.  
,,Teď už jdi do školy, musím se vrátit na poradu." řekl jsem mu a na rtech mi hrál pobavený výraz.  
,,D-dobře, t-takže večer?" pořád byl červený. **

** ,,Večer." řekl jsem jen a věnoval mu dlouhý polibek. Vyprovodil jsem ho k výtahu a vrátil se k sobě do kanceláře na poradu.  
,,Omlouvám se, můžeme pokračovat." sdělil jsem jim pevným hlasem a všichni se okamžitě nervózně začali hrabat v papírech. Jediný Erwin se na mě pořád díval a přiblble se usmíval. Protočil jsem nad tím očima. **

Šel jsem pomalou chůzí do školy. Přišel jsem až na druhou hodinu, ale ani mi to nevadilo. I když radši bych dřepěl na matice místo toho trapasu, co jsem udělal. No, teď už je to jedno. Přišel jsem zapadl jsem do lavice vedle Armina a vytáhl si věci na další hodinu.  
,,Kde jsi byl?" zeptal se mě se zájmem Armin.  
,,Za Levim." řekl jsem jen. Nechápavě na mě koukal.

,,Pohádali jsme se, chtěl jsem se mu omluvit." vysvětlil jsem.  
,,Kvůli čemu jste se pohádali? V sobotu jste vypadali jako ten nejzamilovanější pár pod sluncem." řekl mi a já si vzpomněl na naše postelové fiasko.  
,,Kvůli blbosti." odsekl jsem.

,,Řekni mi to." dloubl do mě Armin.

,,Ne, to je fakt taková kravina. Radši mi pověz o tom tvým románku s Erwinem." změnil jsem rychle téma. Armin se začal hned červenat.

,,Ale slib mi, že to nikomu neřekneš." řekl tajemně.

,,Prosím tebe, komu bych to asi říkal?" protočil jsem očima.

,,Spali jsme spolu." řekl a já se málem zadusil svými vlastními slinami.  
,,Cože?" vyjel jsem hned na něj. Jen se usmál a přikývl.  
,,Proboha, kdy jste to stihli?" vydechl jsem překvapeně.

,,No, vlastně jsem u něj po tom srazu v sobotu přespal a tak se to stalo." řekl jako by nic.

,,A?" řekl jsem, aby pokračoval.  
,,Co a?" zeptal se.  
,,No jaký to bylo? Chodíte spolu, nebo co? Proboha mluv!" ptal jsem se zvědavě.

,,Bylo to úžasný." zazubil se.

,,Asi spolu nechodíme. Nevím. Včera jsem ti volal hned po tom, co jsme byli spolu venku. Ale to už se nic nedělo." pokrčil rameny. Byl jsem dost překvapený. Já to odpírám Levimu přes měsíc a stejně mi přijde, že je to všechno moc rychlý a Armin se jen tak dokáže s Erwinem vyspat v ten samý den, kdy ho pozná a aniž by o něm cokoliv věděl. Možná to jen moc řeším. Každopádně dneska se s Levim nejspíš vyspím. Bude to poprvé a dokonce se na to začínám i těšit. Doufám, že to taky bude úžasný.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi - tučně  
> Eren - normálně

**Když všichni po poradě odešli, vyčerpaně jsem se zhroutil do křesla za mým pracovním stolem. Jediný, kdo zůstal, byl Erwin. Rozvalil se na křeslo naproti mě.  
,,Nemáš co na práci?" zeptal jsem se ho nevrle.  
,,Eren byl docela roztomilej." řekl a já se zarazil.  
,,Co tím chceš říct?" zeptal jsem se ho.  
,,Nic." zasmál se mé reakci.  
,,Už jste spolu teda spali?" zeptal se se zájmem.**

**,,Ne. A začínám mít jistý pocit sexuální frustrace." řekl jsem mu.**

**,,Chceš pomoct?" usmál se na mě Erwin.**

**,,Ne, právě mě přešla. Díky za ochotu." řekl jsem a Erwin se zasmál.**

**,,Neviděl jsem tě náhodou v sobotu plazit se po blonďatým osmnáctiletým klukovi?" založil jsem si ruce na hrudi.**

**,,Jo tohle. Asi tě zklamu, ale já stále nemám potřebu se vázat jako ty. Prostě jsem si s ním užil a hotovo." řekl s vážnou tváří.  
,,A bere to stejně jako ty?" zeptal jsem se.**

**,,Koho to zajímá? Levi, stal se z tebe suchar. Fakt." zvedl se a naštvaně odkráčel. Co mu přelítlo přes nos?**

Už jsem se těšil na konec školy, v podstatě jako každý den. Když zazvonilo na konec poslední hodiny, rozloučil jsem se s Arminem a šel k Levimu do bytu. Cestou jsem ještě nakoupil a rozhodl se, že uvařím než přijde. Prakticky hned, jak jsem přišel, jsem začal vařit a když jsem měl hotovo slyšel jsem cvaknutí dveří. Skvělé načasování.  
,,Ahoj, Levi." přiběhl jsem ho do chodby přivítat.  
,,Oh, ahoj Erene. To je milý, když na tebe někdo v bytě čeká." řekl mi a já se rozzářil jak sluníčko. Zul se, přešel ke mně, dal mi pusu a odešel se převléct do ložnice.  
,,Levi, udělal jsem večeři." usmál jsem se na něj, když přišel do kuchyně už převlečený.

,,Děkuju, ale tohle nemusíš dělat, Erene. Jsem prostě rád, že tu jsi." je na mě čím dál milejší.  
,,To je dobrý, chtěl jsem." zasmál jsem se a nandal nám oběma na talíř porci.  
,,Levi, chtěl jsem s tebou ještě o něčem mluvit." začal jsem, když jsem dojedl.  
,,Hm? Tak povídej." podíval se na mě.

,,Víš, za čtrnáct dní pojedu na týden za rodiči a chtěl bych, abys jel se mnou." rozpačitě jsem se na něj usmál. Levimu zaskočilo a začal se dusit. Přiběhl jsem k němu a párkrát ho praštil do zad. Pak zvedl ruku v gestu, že je v pořádku. Znovu jsem se posadil naproti němu. Zamyšleně se díval do talíře.  
,,Erene, co přesně si od toho slibuješ?" zvedl ke mně pohled.  
,,Chci, aby ses seznámil s mými rodiči." vysvětlil jsem.  
,,Rodiče ví o tom, že si na kluky?" zeptal se mě.  
,,No, ne." odpověděl jsem popravdě.

,,A nechtěl bys jim nejdříve oznámit tuhle skutečnost než si místo patnáctiletý holky přivedeš dvacetiosmiletýho kluka?" zadíval se mi do očí.

,,Není to jedno, jestli se to dozví tak nebo tak?" nechápavě jsem zvedl obočí.  
,,Mám pocit, že to není tak úplně jedno. Nech je vstřebat to, že se nedočkají vnoučat a pak s tebou klidně někam pojedu." oznámil mi.  
,,A není jedno, co si o tom budou myslet? Je to náš vztah." zvýšil jsem hlas.

,,Erene, na tohle všechno je přece dost času." chlácholil mě.

,,Proč mám pocit, že to se mnou nemyslíš vážně?" podíval jsem se na něj zklamaně a zároveň naštvaně.  
,,Erene, přestaň nebo to zase skončí dětinskou hádkou." povzdychl si.  
,,Levi, miluješ mě?" zeptal jsem se naprosto vážně. Podepřel si hlavu a mlčky se na mě díval. To pro mě byla dostatečná odpověď. Vstal jsem a dal se na odchod z Leviho bytu.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi - tučně  
> Eren - normálně

**Vstal od stolu a odešel do chodby. Když jsem slyšel, že si obouvá boty, s hlasitým zadrnčením příboru o talíř, se kterým jsem praštil, jsem vstal a šel za ním. Měl na sobě jen jednu botu. Vzal jsem ho za ruku a hrubě ho zvedl.  
,,Levi?" vydechl vyděšeně. **

**,,Erene, neodcházej ode mě!" zvýšil jsem hlas a silně ho přirazil na zeď.  
,,L-Levi, t-to bolí." sykl bolestně.  
,,To kvůli tobě se cítím takhle!" zakřičel jsem.  
,,C-co?"**   
**,,Ukázal jsi mi, co znamená milovat, Erene. A bolí to! Bolí to pokaždý, když se na mě takhle podíváš. Vyděšeně, zklamaně, nedůvěřivě." zavrčel jsem na něj.**

**,,L-Levi, děsíš mě. Prosím, pusť mě." zakňučel.  
,,Miluju tě, až to bolí." řekl jsem o něco klidněji.**

**,,Levi."  
,,Erene, chci být s tebou, copak to nechápeš? Proč se vždycky začneš chovat tak dětinsky a zvrtne se to v takovouhle hádku?" byl jsem naštvaný.  
,,P-promiň mi to, Levi." po tvářích mu začaly stékat slzy. Až teď jsem si uvědomil, jak jsem na něj byl právě zlý a hrubý. Opatrně jsem si ho přitáhl k sobě a objal ho.  
,,Ty promiň. Nechtěl jsem ti ublížit." řekl jsem a Eren jen přikývl a dál vzlykal. Vzal jsem ho do náruče a odnesl ho do obýváku na gauč. Sundal jsem mu bundu, botu, lehl jsem si vedle něj a přikryl nás dekou.  
,,Nechceš tu zůstat přes noc?" zeptal jsem se ho a usmál se na něj. Úsměv mi oplatil a přikývl.  
,,Dal bych si sprchu." řekl mi po chvíli.  
,,Jo, jasně." pustil jsem ho ze svého sevření a pohladil jsem ho po tváři. Stydlivě se usmál a odešel do koupelny.**

Zavřel jsem dveře do koupelny a opřel se o ně. Frustrovaně jsem vydechl. Tak moc Leviho miluju, přitom mám ohledně našeho vztahu spoustu pochybností. Proč někdo jako on, chodí s někým jako jsem já? To je první otázka, která mě napadá ohledně našeho vztahu. Všechny pochybnosti ale vždy okamžitě zmizí, když se na mě Levi usměje, obejme mě. Když ucítím jeho vůni. Můj bože, šílím z té vůně. Tak zatraceně moc mě přitahuje. Asi jsem se do něj vážně zbláznil. Neumím na něj být dlouho naštvaný. Strašně moc s ním chci být a vážně jsem chtěl udělat ten další krok a představit ho svým rodičům, aby věděl, že to myslím skutečně vážně. Ale asi se mu do toho nechce. Nebudu ho nutit. Přešel jsem k zrcadlu a prohrábl si vlasy. Zadíval jsem se na sebe. Svlékl jsem si veškeré oblečení a zalezl do sprchy. Opřel jsem se o studenou zeď a nechal na sebe téct teplou vodu. 

**Slyšel jsem, že se po chvíli pustila voda. Přešel jsem ke dveřím koupelny a dost dlouho před dveřmi jen tak stál a představoval jsem si jeho nahé tělo pod proudem vody. Strašně moc bych za ním teď chtěl jít, ale je to dobrý nápad? Docela se bojím, že mě zase osočí z toho, že mi jde jen o to jedno. Nechci se zase hádat, ale tohle už taky dlouho nevydržím.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi - tučně  
> Eren - normálně

**Po chvilce jsem jemně zaklepal na dveře a vešel. Pochybuju o tom, že mě slyšel. Chvilku jsem stál těsně před sprchovým koutem. Dovnitř jsem kvůli mléčným sklům moc neviděl.  
,,Levi?" zazněl Erenův hlas ze sprchy.  
,,Erene?" oplatil jsem stejným tónem hlasu. Chvíli byla slyšet jen voda, ale pak se dveře od sprchy prudce otevřely, Eren mě silně chytil za tričko a vtáhl dovnitř. Než jsem se stačil vzpamatovat, měl jsem už všechno oblečení promočený a Eren mě dravě líbal. Přitiskl jsem se na jeho nahé tělo a v líbání převzal dominanci. Za chvíli ze mě Eren začal strhávat promočené oblečení.**

Nevím, co mě to popadlo, ale v tu chvíli jsem chtěl Leviho strašně moc u sebe. Jeho ruce jsem cítil všude. Bylo to tak zatraceně vzrušující.  
,,Le-Levi." zavzdychal jsem.  
,,Erene." zašeptal tak, že jsem to sotva slyšel přes tekoucí vodu. Rukou jsem nahmatal kohoutek a vodu zastavil.  
,,U-už to nemůžu vydržet, Erene." zašeptal a přitom mi slíbával kapičky vody z krku.  
,,Tak to nedrž." podíval jsem se mu do očí a v těch jeho se zablesklo. Vylezl ze sprchy, menším ručníkem se osušil, pak vzal velký, do kterého mě zabalil jako dítě. Vzal mě do náruče a donesl do ložnice.  
,,L-Levi." podíval jsem se na něj.

,,Ššš." dal mi prst před pusu.  
,,Neboj se. Nech to všechno na mě. Slibuju, že se ti to bude líbit." řekl a mě tím uklidnil. Uvolnil jsem se a užíval si Leviho péči. Opravdu si dal na čas. Nejdřív mě jenom hladil a líbal. 

**Už jsem začínal být dost nedočkavý, ale nechtěl jsem u Erena podcenit přípravu. Chci, aby se to líbilo hlavně Erenovi. Dlouho jsem se s ním jenom mazlil. Pak jsem pomalu začal zpracovávat jeho chloubu za doprovodu Erenových slastných stenů. Díval jsem se na něj, jak krásně přivíral oči, zakláněl hlavu a otevíral ústa, když vzdychal. Odtáhl jsem se od něj z nočního stolku vyndal gel a kondom. Otočil jsem se zpět na Erena. Byl lehce červený a s pootevřenýma očkama se na mě díval.  
,,V pohodě?" zeptal jsem ho a pohladil ho po tváři. Usmál se a kývl. Nanesl jsem si na prsty trochu gelu a jedním prstem do něj opatrně vnikl. Byl uvolněný, nešlo to tak ztěžka. Po chvilce jsem přidal druhý a začal se v něm pohybovat.  
,,Dobrý?" zašeptal jsem mu do ucha.**   
**,,J-jo." vydechl. Pořádně jsem mu roztáhl nohy, vlezl si mezi ně a přidal třetí prst. Sehnul jsem se a vzal si ho do pusy. Opět začal nádherně vzdychat.  
,,Le-Levi." vydechl slastně Eren. Přestal jsem, rozbalil kondom, nasadil si ho a pomalu jsem do něj vnikl.  
,,Dobrý?" zeptal jsem se ho se zrychleným dechem. Měl jsem co dělat, abych hned nezačal přirážet.  
,,T-trochu t-to bolí, Levi." řekl mi.  
,,To je dobrý, uvolni se." hladil jsem ho po tváři, zatímco já sám jsem se vydýchával. Po chvilce jsem se začal pohybovat a jakmile se jeho bolestné steny změnili na slastné, trošku jsem zrychlil a přitvrdil. Ten Erenův nádherný pohled snad nikdy nezapomenu. Silně mě škrábal do zad. U nikoho jsem to nikdy nedovolil, ale u Erena se mi to líbilo. Prohýbal jsem se v zádech pod jeho rukama. Na tuhle chvíli se vyplatilo čekat. Nikdy jsem nic tak úžasnýho nezažil. Netrvalo to ani tak dlouho a Eren se se zakloněnou hlavou, víčky sevřenými u sebe a mým jménem na rtech udělal a já hned po něm. **


	32. O měsíc později

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi - tučně  
> Eren - normálně

**,,Levi, pojedeš pro Erena?" zeptal se mě Erwin rozvalený u mě v křesle jako obvykle.  
,,Hm, chceš jet taky?" řekl jsem.  
,,No, víš, že i jo?" řekl s úsměvem a já se na něj překvapeně podíval.  
,,Prostě se neptej, v kolik končí?" řekl vážně.  
,,Za hodinu." podíval jsem se na hodinky.  
,,Tak pojď pojedem, dojedem si ještě někam na jídlo, mám strašnej hlad."**

**,,Takže?" začal jsem, když jsme seděli před Erenovou školou na lavičce.  
,,Co takže?" podíval se na mě Erwin.**

**,,Nedělej blbýho. Chodíte spolu?" zeptal jsem se vážně.  
,,Já nevím. Ale asi ho mám rád." odpověděl stejně vážně.**

**,,Není to vtipný? Dva třicátníci čekají před školou na dva osmnáctiletý kluky. Připadám si jak pedofil, když takhle čekám před tou školou. Ty ne?" zasmál se.  
,,Zvykneš si." odvětil jsem.  
,,Klape vám to?" zeptal se po chvíli.  
,,Víc než dobře." odvětil jsem s lehkým úsměvem.**

Čekal jsem ve škole až konečně zazvoní a budu moct jít za Levim. Když zazvonilo, začal jsem se rychle balit.

,,Kam tam letíš?" zeptal se mě Armin.  
,,Pryč odsud." mrkl jsem na něj.  
,,Počkej půjdu s tebou!" zavolal na mě a já na něj počkal.  
,,Zase spěcháš za Levim?" zeptal se mě cestou po chodbě školy.  
,,Jak jinak." ušklíbl jsem se.  
,,Vypadáš strašně zamilovaně a šťastně." řekl k úsměvem.  
,,Jsem šťastný, Armine. A co ty a Erwin?"zeptal jsem se ho.

,,Nevím. Nejeví o mně takový zájem jako Levi o tebe." smutně se pousmál.  
,,Dej tomu čas." řekl jsem a vzal ho kolem ramen. Vyšli jsme ze školy a zamířili k bráně. Když jsme došli před bránu, uviděl jsem na lavičce, kde většinou sedí Levi sám, Leviho jak se baví s Erwinem. Pousmál jsem se na Armina, který měl vykulený oči a bradu téměř až na zemi.  
,,Ahoj, Erene, jak ses měl, lásko?" přešel ke mně Levi rychlým krokem, aby mi mohl věnovat krásný, dlouhý , procítěný polibek.  
,,Ahoj, Levi. Teď už se mám výborně." usmál jsem se na něj a otočil se na Armina, který už byl v objetí Erwina. Objal jsem Leviho a tenhle úžasný moment pro všechny si pořádně vychutnal.

Po našem poprvé se náš vztah radikálně změnil. Bylo nám spolu mnohem lépe. Předtím jsme mezi sebou cítili jakési napětí, nervozitu, možná strach. Všechno to z nás opadlo a my mohli žít dál spolu bez pochybností. A jaký je teď vztah s Levim? Jedním slovem dokonalý. Vím, že to asi takhle nevydrží napořád a dřív nebo později se také začneme hádat kvůli blbostem jako předtím, ale o tom to přece je. Láska a soužití dvou je o kompromisech. S Levim se upřímně milujeme a dokud to tak je, je mi jedno kde jsme, na jak dlouho, proč, s kým a co děláme. Dokud jsme spolu, je mi všechno jedno. Užívám si ten vztah, dokud je takto skvělý. Nevím, jak dlouho nám to spolu vydrží, ale kdo to ví? Zkrátka doufám, že co nejdéle. Možná se rozejdeme a možná ne. Jedno teď ale můžu říct s jistotou. Miluju tě, Levi.

**Jsem rád, že jsem potkal opilého spratka v baru a vzal ho k sobě domů. Kdyby se to nestalo, asi bych se nikdy nezamiloval tak upřímně jako právě jsem zamilovaný do Erena. Je možný, že mě takový spratek změnil? Možný to je. Dokonce je to víc než to. Vážně mě hodně změnil. Naučil mě milovat a já jemu ukázal pravé koření lásky. Možná to jsem ukázal i sobě. Skutečně to je s někým, koho milujte zkrátka jiný. Oba jsme pocítili něco jiného, nového a až neskutečně krasného. Nelituju ničeho, co jsem udělal. Nechci ničeho litovat. A vztahu s Erenem nelituju už vůbec. Zažívám s ním opravdu nádherné chvilky. My si teď náš vztah maximálně užíváme. A dokonce se i Erwin s Arminem dali dohromady. Je to zajímavý pár. Snad nám to štěstí všem vydrží co nejdéle. Miluju tě, Erene.**

**\--KONEC--**


End file.
